The Hero's Heart
by ElegiacJubilation
Summary: Finn wants to learn what Tier 15 is, once and for all. Problems arise when multiple women show interest in helping. And poor Jake just wants to protect his pal's innocence. Rated M for sexual themes and language. Lemon chapters included.
1. Treason

Flame Princess looked on, sullen, as the two banana guards escorted Finn to the Candy Kingdom in handcuffs. He'd gone willingly, of course—despite her intrusion on Finn's new relationship, Bubblegum still held his good favor. And he'd sworn his loyalty to the crown. The two guards, having burst into Phoebe's home, adorned in Bubblegum's proprietary fire-proof suits, met no resistance in the arrest. Finn was surely confused when the cuffs came out, but he did as he was told.

"No, stay here, FP. Jake told me the Princess is jealous, is all. I'll be back soon," Finn assured his girlfriend, despite his own uncertainty.

And so, he walked through the cool night air alongside the uncharacteristically silent guards, all the way to the castle entrance. The city streets were quiet; Finn supposed the Princess had issued a curfew.

' _Something really messed up must be going down,_ ' he thought.

The castle doors swung open, revealing Jake and Bubblegum waiting in the foyer. Any relief Finn felt at seeing his two close friends was short lived; Jake was clearly distressed, and PB stood with her arms crossed.

"Here's good," Bubblegum said.

Despite Finn's compliance, the two armored guards thrust him forward onto his knees and forcibly held him in place.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't know she'd—"

"Jake!" Bubblegum interjected. "We agreed, _I'd_ do the talking."

"Hey, I don't remember saying—"

"Finn the Human, by the authority of the crowned princess of the Candy Kingdom, you are _under arrest_. The charges, as of now, are treason and the deliberate endangerment of the kingdom and her citizens. Finn, I ordered you to stay away from her. We have video evidence of you in her home. And we have testimony that you intended to do much more than _kiss_ this evening."

"PB, you bugged her house? _That's messed up!_ Jake! What the hey, man, why'd you—"

"Take him to the dungeon."

With exceptional fluidity, the guards pulled Finn to his feet and began carrying him down the main hall. Finn struggled to no avail—these clearly weren't the standard sentries of the Candy Kingdom. They pinned his arms to his sides and lifted him, leaving no leverage to gain the upper hand.

"Jake! Jake, please!"

The Princess pressed a firm hand on Jake's shoulder, inaudibly demanding his continued silence. Finn could read the regret on his face.

* * *

The dungeon was cold and empty. Once again, the guards displayed fervor in their action. They flung Finn into the nearest cell without hesitation, slammed the door, and left. With his hands still bound, Finn landed face-first on the hard chocolate floor, unable to break his fall. He could hear someone yelling from the stairway that led back to the main hall. The sound was too faint to make out, but he was sure he was hearing Jake. Then the Princess, responding just as loud. Then silence once more.

It wasn't long before he could hear footsteps. He nervously sat forward to see who was coming. It was Bubblegum, arms still crossed. She met his eyeline immediately and approached the cell door, unblinking, without breaking stride. This was the first time Finn feared the Princess. They'd argued and fought before, but he had never upset her to this degree in the past. She continued to stare in silence, glaring angrily at the boy before her. As the seconds passed, Finn became more uneasy. When he could no longer bear it, he broke the silence:

"Princess, I—"

"What did you intend to do with Phoebe tonight?" she asked. Her tone was softer now. It didn't match the intense glare she maintained.

Somehow, Finn became more terrified than before. He'd confessed his intentions to Jake that morning. Flame Princess, as though fueled by Bubblegum's distaste for their relationship, pushed Finn hastily onward. Soon enough, kissing alone was no longer satisfying. Then they'd begun to explore each other's bodies. Such territory, too, rapidly became familiar. And so they continued on. Before Finn knew it, he stood at the threshold of Tier 15. And he had no idea what it entailed.

Jake forbade it. And when Finn brought it up again that morning, Jake forbade it twice over. But he refused to disclose just _what_ Tier 15 was. He told Finn he was too young. He told him that if he dove into this adventure too early, he'd regret it later. Phoebe seemed to know, though. At least, she told Finn she knew Tier 15. Each tier thus far had been gratifying beyond Finn's comprehension. And with the promise of something _even greater_ … he decided Phoebe was making far more sense than Jake. Finn, the honest guy that he was, told Jake flat out that he'd be doing Tier 15 that day, whether he had his blessing or not. Before his older brother could respond, Finn leapt from the second story window, and headed to the Fire Kingdom to find Flambo.

Finn looked down at his blue-tinted skin. The Flame Shield hadn't yet worn off. The evidence was damning. Jake must've been the one who gave that testimony. Surely, he approached Bubblegum for help, that she might convince Finn of his impending mistake.

Bubblegum, fearing the worst for her people, sent out her most competent bananas to avert disaster. She hadn't forgotten the close call they'd faced mere months prior. A single kiss nearly decimated all of Ooo. It was a miracle another event hadn't occurred in the interval—through another dozen tiers, Flame Princess managed to remain stable. Their luck wouldn't hold forever. An orgasm would undoubtedly trigger another episode.

"Well?"

Finn still hadn't spoken. He couldn't look PB in the eye and tell her what he was doing with Phoebe. He could much less admit that he didn't even _know_ what they'd be doing next. He believed that she considered him a child as it was.

"Finn. This is your chance to defend yourself. Tell me what you were going to do tonight or, so help me, I'll let you _rot_ in this cell. It's bad enough that the Candy Kingdom faces grave threats year in and year out. Now its own _hero_ is going out of his way to destroy it!"

"Princess, I'd never… I didn't mean to hurt the candy people… I just… wanted to spend time with FP."

"Finn, please. I need to know. I can't keep you here in good conscience if you weren't even going to—"

"Tier 15. We were gonna do Tier 15," Finn said. He quickly averted his gaze, and his face grew bright red.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What is Tier 15, Finn? _What were you going to do?_ "

"I don't… know. I don't know, okay? I don't know what Tier 15 is—Jake won't tell me, FP won't tell me. I was just doing what she said."

Finn buried his face in his lap. The embarrassment was palpable; he couldn't bear to have Bubblegum see his face.

"Oh, Finn…"

Bubblegum's new tone was far more familiar. She reverted back to her caring demeanor, and spoke to Finn as she would a citizen of the kingdom. It suggested she perceived innocence. Finn was as relieved as he was frustrated. He was glad to be free of her wrath, but he'd lost her respect all the same. All those years he spent working to change her perception, to appear as something more than a kid in her eyes…gone.

* * *

"Finn, come with me."

Bubblegum slid open the cell door and gestured toward the stairwell. Finn realized they'd never even locked it. She'd trusted him. He stood up and obliged, following the Princess in stride back to the main hall. They stepped back into sight of the foyer on their way to another stairwell. Finn could see Jake at the main entrance, melted into a morose, fleshy puddle on the floor. The two elite banana guards stood between him and the hall, spears at the ready. At the sight of Finn, Jake quickly reverted to his normal shape.

"Oh my Glob, Finn! You're okay! What're you gonna do to him, Princess!"

Bubblegum gave Jake a reassuring look and lead Finn upstairs without speaking. Finn, still impaired by shock, frustration, and embarrassment, refused to acknowledge his brother as they passed through the hall. The Princess hurriedly ushered Finn into her primary lab and offered him a stool to sit on.

"Alright, Finn. We've got to talk," she said calmly.

Under the bright lights of the lab, she assessed his condition. The Flame Shield spell was fading, his clothes and hat were tattered from the forceful interactions with the guards, and his face sported a thick streak of chocolate. She reached over and tried to rub away the mark with her thumb, managing only to smear it. With a smirk, she leaned in close and ran her tongue along the spot, clearing the blotch in one stroke.

Finn's face grew red hot, much to Bubblegum's amusement. Phoebe may have been showing him the ropes, but PB still held the hero's heart.

"So," she began. She mulled her words over carefully—she didn't want to hurt Finn's confidence. "You're not sure...what's next?"

"I, uh...yeah." Finn still couldn't look at her. Twice, he admitted it. _He didn't know Tier 15_.

PB placed her forefinger and thumb on his chin gently, and coaxed him into looking her way.

"Hey, we've all been there," she said with a smile. "But Finn, it's time you learn. For the sake of the Candy Kingdom, I need you to understand the risk. I'd task Jake with teaching you but...he doesn't seem very comfortable with you reaching that point just yet." PB giggled. "Or maybe he's just too scared to give you 'The Talk'."

"Princess, I—"

"Finn, tell me what you and Phoebe have done so far." She could see fright gripping him once more. "As friends, okay? No judgement. There's no need to be nervous."

She pulled up another stool and sat beside him.

"We—oh Glob—we...I, uh...I touched her with my...tongue."

"Where?" PB asked softly.

"On her…" Finn couldn't help but look at the corresponding part of the Princess' body as he recalled what he'd done. "On her...chest".

"Wait—and that's Tier 14?"

PB looked at him incredulously. Finn nodded and turned away in shame. It was obvious that the Flame Princess had dragged Finn through the tiers against his better judgement. Bubblegum had suspected it was an act of revenge for her interference; FP had rightfully deduced that PB's interest in the hero remained. But _this_ was news. As young and inexperienced as Finn, Phoebe had shuffled forward into the unknown. She had no clue what she was doing or what she was encouraging Finn to do. She just wanted to make her jealous. Bubblegum couldn't help but laugh.

Feeling even further humiliated at the Princess' chuckling, Finn stood from his stool and faced the wall. Bubblegum quickly realized her mistake.

"No—Finn, I wasn't laughing at you. I was...I think FP has been lying to you," she said.

"Huh?"

"That's _not_ Tier 14. And it's certainly nowhere _near_ Tier 15. She doesn't know what she's doing any more than you do. Have...have you even seen her naked yet? Entirely, I mean?"

Bubblegum took his silence to mean that he hadn't. She knew the longer she dragged this out, the less likely Finn was to accept her lesson. He was confused and deflated, and her inquiries only made things worse. So, without further hesitation, she stood from her stool and loosened the straps of her night gown. With little provocation, the garment fell to her feet, fully revealing her body.

"Finn," she cooed. "Could you please turn back around?"


	2. Intruder

Marceline was gliding home when she saw it: Finn in handcuffs, walking toward the Kingdom between two armored banana guards.

"What the…"

It was unprecedented. The Hero of Ooo being made a prisoner? She had to have a closer look. She quickly made herself invisible and descended alongside the three, searching for clues. Nothing presented itself. They walked in utter silence. She looked to gauge their moods, but the guards' faces were obscured by the masks of their fireproof attire.

 _They must've taken him from Phoebe's place_ , she thought.

Her eyes darted to Finn. Given the circumstances, he appeared very calm. Even so, she could tell he was uncertain of what lie ahead.

 _Is Bonnibel losing it? Finn is, like, the most goodie-two-shoed dude in Ooo. I'd better follow along._

* * *

Back at the castle, Marceline glided in alongside Finn and listened as Bonnibel read the charges.

 _Oh, our boy Finn must be takin' it to the next level with FP. Adorable._

As the elite guards carried Finn off to the dungeon, Marceline decided to stick with Bonnibel and Jake. She wanted in on the juicy details.

"Who do you think you are?!" Jake screamed. This was the first time she'd seen Jake confront the Princess. Things were more serious than she thought. "You are _out_ of your _mind_! Finn's just tryin' to figure out his deal—he doesn't need your jealous tantrums muckin' up the works all over again!"

"Do you not remember what happened when they _kissed_ , Jake?! This isn't about me and Finn, this is about the safety of _Ooo_!" the Princess retorted. "This is _treason_ , Jake! Conspiracy against the kingdom! I swear, if you try _anything_ , I'll have your butt down there too. For aiding and abetting."

 _Woah, Bonnie. Calm down, girl. Finn's just tryin' to get his rocks off._

Jake crossed his arms and mumbled something to himself. Never had Marceline seen such a disgusted look on the dog's face. The elite guards marched back into the main hall and approached the pair.

"Guards," Bonnibel said. "Keep an eye on _Jake_."

Marceline watched Jake as the Princess made her way to the dungeon. The second she was out of sight, he melted to the floor and began weeping for his brother. Keeping their stealy composure, the two guards approached the quivering puddle and directed their spearheads toward him.

 _A'ight...Bonnie needs to take a step back. This is getting out of hand._

Marceline left the scene with haste and caught up with Bonnibel and Finn downstairs. She listened in on the brief interrogation, and bore witness to Finn's shame.

 _Jeez Louise_ — _poor kid_ , Marceline thought. _Bonnie really didn't know? You can sniff it out a mile away_ — _of course Finn's a virgin! Making him admit it like that? What's she aiming at here?_

Still concealed, she followed the two back upstairs to the main hall. As they entered, Jake stopped his sobbing, waiting to see if the Princess had brought his brother back. Marceline could see the hope in his eyes as they passed. It quickly faded as they approached the next stairwell. He shouted at the Princess, eliciting no response.

 _Oh, glob...the execution chamber is upstairs, isn't it?_

The execution room was a redundant addition to the castle. Bonnibel had never been provoked to use it before. Even if she had, her good nature would've staved it off as a last resort. But for Jake, whose brother had just been charged with _treason_ , the execution room must bear a heavy burden on the mind. Marceline could practically see the dog's heart break as Finn began climbing those stairs. Surely, he didn't believe Bonnibel would execute Finn. He'd have destroyed the castle by now if he did. Marcy tried to convince herself as they continued onward.

 _She doesn't_ seem _like she's gonna hurt him. Why's she taking him up here, then?_

It was a relief to see them enter Bonnibel's lab. Marcy slipped inside as the Princess shut the door. The interrogation continued...but Bonnie definitely had something else on her mind.

 _She's being way too comforting_ , Marceline thought. _She's gonna drop a bomb here soon._

Bonnibel leaned in and licked the boy's face.

 _Okay...what the hell was_ that _? Is she...trying to_ seduce _him?_

Marceline struggled to analyze the scene before her. It was plain as day, Bonnie had a thing for her little hero. Any time another princess came sniffing at her champion, she practically threatened them with war. Marceline assumed she was keeping Finn in tow till his eighteenth birthday. Then it'd be a free-for-all, as far as she could tell. Of course, she had let Phoebe get close. But according to Jake, that was a jealousy-fueled fiasco…

Marceline's train of thought was suddenly interrupted. Bonnibel had just dropped her nightgown. She was _naked_.

"Finn," she said sweetly. "Could you please turn back around?"

 _What. The. Fuck._


	3. Confrontation

Before Finn had the chance to turn around, Marceline made herself visible once more and dove between him and Bubblegum. The Princess, dumbfounded by the sudden materialization of her ex, faltered for a moment, then swiftly pulled her gown from the floor to cover herself.

"Bonnibel! What the hell are you _doing_?!" the Vampire Queen screamed.

"What are _you_ doing in my lab?!"

Finn, who still had no idea what was going on, turned on his heel and stepped around Marceline to see. The Princess was barely covered. She leaned against her stool and held the garment to her chest. The silk gown flowed down her curves and settled between her legs, leaving much of her thighs and torso exposed. This alone was enough to make Finn flustered. Once he realized what Bubblegum had attempted, he moved his hand to hide the growth in his shorts and stepped back from the two women, averting his gaze.

"Well, I uh…" Marceline attempted. She realized she had no reason to be in the castle, much less be spying on the pair. "I saw Finn was in trouble. I just...wanted to be sure you weren't gonna…y'know."

"I wasn't gonna _what_?"

"I dunno, Bonnie. You were acting pretty crazy back there."

"Well no duh! We were minutes away from Ooo's obliteration _again_ , I had to arrest my champion, and now I've got an eavesdropping _demon_ trespassing in my castle!"

Bubblegum stood from the stool and lifted the gown over her head, letting it fall back into place. Despite his attempts to resist, Finn snuck a glance at the Princess as she briefly revealed herself. His shorts became tighter.

"'Arrest', huh?" Marceline found an opening to flip the blame back around. "'Cause it looked to me like you were gonna jump his bones."

"No—I…I was _teaching_ Finn. I—he didn't understand what he was doing with Flame Princess, and any misstep could spell certain doom for the Kingdom, and I—"

"Uh-huh. Okay, Bonnibel. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Look—we both know Finn isn't the best...book-learner," Bubblegum said. "He's a man of action. I'm not gonna sit here and lecture him about his privates like I'm his parent."

"Really? 'Cause I think you just wanted an excuse to 'crown' your beloved champion a little earlier than planned. You ought to be more careful; FP nearly swiped his first time before you could."

Finn's cheeks became red once more.

 _Oh Glob...does Bubblegum really wanna...Jake wasn't kiddin' around_ , Finn thought.

He turned back to see the Princess' reaction. It was her turn to refuse eye contact. She hung her head in shame, clearly humiliated at Marcy's implication.

"I...I would _never_. Finn's free to date whomever he chooses. I'm simply keeping the Kingdom's best interests in mind," Bubblegum said.

"Oh yeah? Well, I guess that _is_ a pretty big power play—keeping Ooo's hero on your little pink leash. Makes the Candy Kingdom look tough, huh? And if any other princess steps outta line, then what? You hop on his cock? Take his virginity to spite them?"

Marceline had initiated her accusations to divert attention from her own guilt, but she'd now begun to convince herself. Bonnibel really _was_ abusing her power and Finn.

" _Marceline!_ " Bubblegum shouted. "You are way out of line. And you're wrong. I _adore_ Finn. I keep my distance because it'd be inappropriate. He's too young; he's not nearly mature enough for—"

"Oh, you hear that Finn?" Marceline glided back beside Finn and wrapped an arm around him for effect. "You're _too immature_ for Lil' Bonnie. _Too immature_ for Tier 15. But _not_ too immature to be sent out on weekly suicide runs to do Bonnibel's dirty work. _Not_ too immature to slay every last monster that threatens her precious citizens."

Finn looked at the vampire who now held him close, then back to the Princess. Marceline was right. Bubblegum would offer him affection to reel him in, then turn him down as though _he_ was at fault. She'd command him to kill and capture her enemies, and wouldn't so much as pay him to risk his life. And after all he'd done for the Kingdom, she still regularly broke into his treehouse to 'collect taxes'. Finn felt used. He looked back at Marcy, who watched him with sympathetic eyes. She could see the dejection welling in him.

"You know what, Finn?" she said. "How 'bout _I_ teach you all about Tier 15?"

Marceline chuckled and broke the shackles off Finn's wrists, then wrapped herself around him. In an instant, she flew out the lab's window and faded into the night, Finn in tow.

"No! Wait—I need..." Bubblegum called. "...my hero."

* * *

Bubblegum left the lab and descended back to the main hall. Jake rose from the floor once more, eager to learn what had happened.

"Oh Gob," he moaned. Finn was nowhere to be found. "Oh Go—" Jake collapsed onto the floor and threw up on the guards' feet. "Finn, I'm so sorry. Oh, I should'a been there. I should'a stopped it. I—" Another wave of vomit drowned out his cries.

Bubblegum sighed as she approached the scene. "Jake...what the hell?"

The dog abruptly stopped and directed his attention at the Princess. With one quick motion, he enlarged his hands, swatted the guards aside, and engulfed Bubblegum. The two elite sentries quickly recovered and began jabbing at his hide, to no avail. Jake moved his face in line with the Princess', and spat when he spoke:

"You killed him! You killed him, didn't you?!" He tightened his grip, attempting to squeeze her into admission. "You _murdered_ Finn!"

"No! Jake, please!" she begged. "Marceline—Marceline took him!"

He released his grip and began deflating down to normal size, freeing Bubblegum.

"Hey!" she screamed at the guards, who were still assaulting Jake's backside. "Cut it out, will ya? Stand down."

"How—why—when did _Marcy_ get here? And why'd she take him?" Jake asked.

"She was here the whole time, invisible. She says she's gonna show him Tier 15."

"Ah, Globbit!" Jake turned and ran out the main entrance.

"Wait! What are you going to do?"

"I've gotta stop her! I gotta save my bro!"


	4. Lesson One

As Marceline approached her house, she loosened her grip on Finn and eased him down onto her porch.

"Hey, sorry 'bout all that," she said. "Bonnie really pisses me off sometimes."

She opened the door and gestured for Finn to follow her inside.

"So, uh…" he started. "You're gonna show me...Tier 15?"

"Nah, dude," Marceline said as she floated her way to the kitchen. "I mean, unless you're really into it. I didn't mean to get your hopes up."

Finn sat down on the couch. Still, he had no idea what was going on.

"So then why'd you tell Princess Bubblegum you were gonna...you know?"

"It'll drive her nuts, thinkin' we're back here screwin' each others' brains out," she said, easing down beside him. "Want some?" she offered, red candies in hand.

"I'm good."

"Besides, maybe Bonnibel will finally leave you alone. Y'know, if I bring you back _soiled_. She's always been a prim and proper poser—keeping you a virgin till your eighteenth, so she can make a ceremony out of it—meanwhile she fucks any good-lookin' gal who passes through town. Myself included." Marcy chuckled. "And she's a freak in the sheets, too. Know what I mean?"

Finn didn't.

"But don't beat yourself up over all this, Finnie. You can do way better. Trust me, every eligible princess in Ooo has been eyein' you from the start. If it weren't for Bonnie, you'd have taken over 'round here years ago."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, considering Marcy's notion, the situation, and the strangeness of the evening. Finn's mind wandered to Flame Princess.

 _Oh Glob_ , he thought. _FP's probably crazy worried._

Flame Princess...she'd been lying. Was Bubblegum serious about that? Phoebe didn't know about Tier 15 either.

He considered, _If I knew about Tier 15...I'd be super ahead of FP. I'd be, like, the best boyfriend in Ooo. I'd be showing her how it all works._

Finn smiled at the idea. Dating Flame Princess had become a balancing act—he never knew what would throw off their equilibrium. If the tables had turned, however, and he knew where to take things...that would be a different story altogether. Maybe he'd finally know how to make a relationship last. Jake always told him to let things come on their own, but that had never worked for him before. He definitely needed to know Tier 15.

"Hey Marcy," he said.

"Sup?"

"Could you show me Tier 15, like, for real?"

"Woah, Finn—I shouldn't have dumped all that on ya so quickly. I know you wanna get back at Bonnie, but you shouldn't—"

"It's not for Bubblegum," he said assertively. "I...just wanna show FP a good time."

Marceline chucked. "Okay, _hero_. Let's do this."

* * *

"Before we begin, I've gotta lay down some ground rules," Marceline said.

Finn nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay—this is _strictly_ a dry run. Purely verbal. No one's gettin' a free ride tonight."

Finn had no idea what she meant, but he nodded along anyway.

"No touching," she continued. Marcy looked down contemplatively, then bit her bottom lip. "Actually...maybe a little touching. _Only_ when I say so."

Finn continued nodding, appearing almost impatient.

"You do _not_ tell anyone about this," she said harshly. "Or I'll kill you."

"Uh-huh."

"Alright then."

Marceline hovered off the couch and stood up in front of Finn. Without hesitation, she lifted off her shirt and unclasped her bra. She smiled devilishly and paused to heighten the boy's anticipation. Finn gripped the edge of the cushion, his knuckles white, eyes glued to the vampire's chest. She let the bra fall to the floor.

Finn's mind went into overload. He'd seen Phoebe topless before—and he'd absolutely loved it—but this was something else. Marceline. Marcy. His good friend, Marcy. The Vampire Queen. Finn's shorts became uncomfortably tight. He leaned further forward to hide it. Or was he leaning in to get closer? Slowly, but surely, his other senses returned, and the fog faded from his mind.

It felt like an hour had passed before he finally spoke: "Wow."

"I know, right?" Marceline snickered. "I guess FP isn't quite at my level yet."

Finn slowly shook his head, keeping his view steady.

"Okay, okay—snap out of it," she said, covering herself with one arm.

As though he were released from a trance, Finn relaxed back into the seat and managed to blink. In his new position, the bulge in his pants stood out. It was unmistakable.

"Woah, dude," Marcy said with a smile. "Didn't think that'd be enough to set you off."

He realized what she was looking at and quickly sat back up. He scrambled to cover himself with his hands. His face practically glowed scarlet. The Queen's smile remained as she glided closer. At face level, she laid herself out flat and floated around him, encircling his head with her body. She continued to flow around him, allowing her bosom to gently brush against him as she went. As her mouth lined up with his, she slowed and pulled herself even nearer. With the tops of her thighs, she guided his head toward her own, then slid a fang against his flesh. Ever so scarcely, she pulled her head back, letting the fang grip and settle just under the skin. Finn was in ecstasy as the vampire drained the red from his face.

"Delicious," she cooed in his ear.

Marceline retreated and stood as she had before, hands on her waist, admiring her work. The boy was speechless, clearly euphoric. Before he could gather himself, she decided to move on. Without a word, she unhooked her belt and slid off her jeans. Still, Finn watched unmoving. Then, she dropped her panties.

Finn shuttered and spasmed against the hard couch, clutching at the front of his shorts.

"Oh, Glob! What's—Marcy, what's happen—" he moaned, still convulsing.

 _Holy shit_ , she thought. _He hadn't even cum before?_ _Wow, what a night._

"Okay, so _that_ was an orgasm," she said once he had finally stopped. "If you can make FP do that, then you're home-free, dude."

"Wow...Tier 15 is intense," Finn murmured.

"Oh, that wasn't Tier 15."

" _What?!"_

"That's just how you, y'know...that's what you're aiming toward, I guess. You can do that on all sorts of tiers, not just 15."

Finn stared back at her, dumbfounded. She looked down and saw the wet blotch on his shorts spreading. After all that, he was still hard.

"Let's get you outta these," she said, kneeling between his legs.

"Oh, uh...Marcy, I don't think I'm...uh—" he stammered. He tried to stand, but realized he was too exhausted.

"They've gotta come off at some point. 'Sides, you mucked 'em up." She looked up at him, expecting more resistance, and noticed he looked spent. "Don't worry, Finnie. First time's always weird. Trust me, it gets _good_."

Marcy slipped her fingers past his sides and gripped the shorts and underwear together. With one swift motion, she pulled them out from under him. His hard member fell against his thigh unceremoniously. Finn squirmed and gripped the cushion once more, unsure of how Marceline would react.

Despite the less-than-perfect presentation, Marcy found herself entranced by it. It'd been a long while since she'd seen one. Much longer since she'd seen one so enticing. She began to salivate, her tongue twitching against her lip. Slowly, she let herself lean forward, hands flat against the hero's legs, lips parting, nearly touching…

The door slammed open and Jake expanded to fill the frame.

"Get your hands off him, you tranch!" he hollered, ballooning into the room.

Marceline turned to the dog and transfigured into a scowling monster, hissing menacingly.

"Aaaaahh—ugh!" Jake halted his approach and shrank to the size of a bug, stricken with fear.

The vampire shifted her head back and laughed. Finn noticed she'd kept her body hidden behind the guise.

"Don't worry, hot stuff," she said. "I didn't even touch him."

With that, she lifted Finn's shorts back into place and stood up. Still watching Jake squirm on the floor, she placed a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Look, I know how Jake gets about this stuff. You should go home with him."

"Th—thanks, Marcy," he said.

"And hey...if you wanna finish the lesson or, y'know, need some advice, come on over," she said with a wink. "If Bonnibel asks, tell her I took you to Tier _16_."


	5. Reconciliation

The journey back to the treehouse was unsettlingly quiet. Neither the boy nor the dog wanted to talk—both felt they were owed an apology, and both felt they owed an apology. It wasn't until they reached the front door that Jake spoke:

"Finn."

"Yeah, buddy?"

Neither looked the other in the eye. Jake nervously twiddled his fingers. Finn rubbed the back of his head and eyed the door.

"I'm...um—I'm sorry I ratted ya out to the Princess like that. That wasn't cool."

"Nah, dude. _I'm_ sorry I ran off to FP's. You're my bro, and bros gotta—"

Before Finn could finish, Jake fell forward and wrapped himself around his little brother in a tight embrace. The relief he felt was immeasurable. Within the last hour, he was forced to sit idly by as Finn skirted another uproar of Flame Princess' elemental matrix, was arrested and abused by PB's guards, seemingly executed, kidnapped by a vampire, and discovered Tier 15 far too soon. Now that the boy was back and safe in his arms, Jake began to doubt the severity of that last one. Next to everything that had happened that evening, it seemed so insignificant. Far worse was how it happened. Because of Jake's meddling, Finn didn't have the chance to experience it, for the first time, with someone he loved. The dog's heart sunk at the thought. Or had Marceline not gotten there yet?

"Finn?" he said, releasing the boy.

"Yeah?" Finn opened the front door and the pair stepped inside.

"I don't wanna pry—I know it's not my business but…" Jake began nervously. "What did Marcy do to you back there?"

Finn blushed and headed for the ladder.

"Oh, uh...she just...she took off her clothes," he said. "And then she took off my shorts." He was careful to exclude what occurred in the middle; for some reason, he felt it too personal to tell Jake.

"That's all?!" Jake sighed. "Thank Glob."

He took a moment to let it sink in: he didn't ruin Finn's first time. It was just another one of Marceline's jokes—a dire set-up, then a harmless payoff. He followed up the ladder. The dog chuckled, remembering what she'd put Finn through when she made him her henchman. Then he smiled widely, realizing what Finn had truly said. His bro saw the Vampire Queen in the buff. And she'd seen _him_ , too.

Just as Jake approached to tease him, Finn asked, "So, why _did_ you go to Peebles? You could'a chased me down, no problem."

"Well I guess I could'a grabbed you and brought you back, but you'd have just run off again as soon as I fell asleep. An' you weren't listening to me…"

"So you get Bubblegum?"

"You always listen to her, dude! If anyone could talk you out of it, she could."

Finn resented the notion after what Marceline had told him. He didn't _always_ obey the Princess. Or...did he?

"'Sides, I thought she'd remind you," Jake said, interrupting Finn's thought.

"Huh? Of what?"

"Y'know, how you felt back when you were crushin' on her. Feels like you do now with Flame Princess, don't it?"

Finn nodded.

"Yeah, well," Jake continued, "maybe you'll feel tomorrow for FP how you feel 'bout PB today. It's hard to tell, dude. That first time's special—I didn't want you goin' there too quick, then have her break your heart. That'd mess you up big time. Trust me."

"What about you?" he asked. "Did you save Tier 15 for Lady?"

"No, dude. Not exactly…" Jake said, absentmindedly, remembering his first time. He snapped back to the moment. "But that was stupid—that's why I'm tryin' to help you out."

The dog turned and started making his way to the bedroom.

"Jake."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks, man."

* * *

Before Finn went to bed, he called Flame Princess to tell her everything was okay. It took alarmingly long to convince his girlfriend _not_ to attack the Candy Kingdom, that his arrest was merely a misunderstanding. Of course, it wasn't; Finn didn't trust her to handle the truth. He also chose to omit Peebles' and Marceline's undressing.

By the time the conversation had ended, he began to question whether FP was right for him. Only a fraction of what he told her had actually occurred that evening. Maybe Jake was right—maybe FP felt good for him in the moment, but she wouldn't tomorrow. She was supposedly evil, and her propensity for violence—especially toward PB—seemed to confirm that. Finn was righteous; he couldn't be with someone bad. And no matter how hard he tried, his goodness never seemed to rub off on her. In fact, her badness seemed to have rubbed off on him. He found himself lying more frequently simply to quell her fury. The longer he was with her, the less honest he became.

After what happened at the castle, and then at Marcy's place, Finn wondered if his options had improved since he began dating Phoebe. At the time, she was the only girl in Ooo who showed genuine interest in him. According to Marcy, there'd have been more open admirers if not for Bubblegum. Then, was Bubblegum truly interested? Or simply using him as leverage? And what about Marceline herself? She seemed all too enthusiastic during his 'lesson'. Was _she_ into him?

He'd need more time to figure this out. In any case, he wanted to stay on _all_ the girls' goodsides. At least, until he figured out who really liked him. It's like Jay T. Doggzone was always saying: you've gotta keep your options open. You've gotta "Future Farm" the ladies.

Finn crawled into bed and let his mind wander further. It kept going back to Marcy's place—that picture, of her standing over him, completely naked, confident, hands on her hips...it was burned in his mind. He couldn't close his eyes without seeing it all over again. Before long, that sensation returned. The tightness in his pants. Some part of him yearned to experience that moment again. The one he'd confused for Tier 15. What Marcy had called an "orgasm". Was that some kind of vampire trick?

Finn rolled over and checked: Jake was absolutely asleep. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and stripped down. Lying on the bed naked, member standing tall, he thought of Marceline. He let the evening replay in his mind and began to explore himself.

* * *

Outside the Treehouse window, Marceline watched desperately. She'd gotten the itch, but Jake had interrupted before Finn had a chance to scratch it. Invisible once more, she pressed against the cool glass and waited for Finn to come upstairs. Jake showed up first. He rolled into his little drawer and passed out almost immediately. Then, finally, the boy came climbing up the ladder. He undressed and tossed his dirty clothes aside, looking for his pajamas. The vampire whimpered at the sight. More than anything, she wanted to burst into the bedroom and take him...but she couldn't. Jake would wake up. They'd tell Bonnie. Word would get out. The Vampire Queen has a sweet spot. She has a crush on Finn, the virtuous, kind, good-hearted _hero_. They'd never respect her again.

He found his pajamas and slipped them on.

" _Damn_ ," she whispered.

 _C'mon Finn_ , she thought. _Jake's asleep. You know you wanna...c'mon...YES!_

Marceline threw her hand down her pants and began rubbing herself furiously. The sight of it was too much. She knew the hero was thinking of her. Thinking of her, jerking himself off for the first time. Her other hand made its way up her shirt and began playing with her nipples. The vampire pressed harder onto the glass, fogging the panes, desperate to soak in every detail of the scene before her. Waves of pleasure flooded her being. She could barely control herself—she couldn't help but moan in delight.

 _He'll hear! He'll hear me!_

The thought of it, the boy catching her in the act, drove her over the edge. She pulled the hand from her shirt and covered her mouth as she came. Her concentration gone, she started to fall back toward the ground—the feeling was too good—she let herself fall.

When the world came back into focus, she found herself floating in the pond, facing the stars. It had to have been _centuries_ since she'd felt this way.

 _Holy shit_ , she thought. _I think...I'm..._

"I'm gonna make him mine."


	6. Tea

Finn awoke well-rested the next morning. The smell of bacon and pancakes filled the air; Jake was downstairs preparing breakfast. Last night, he'd managed to recreate the sensation he felt at Marcy's house. The image of her body still lingered in his mind. When he stood, he felt the pelts on his bed stick to his pajamas. His pajamas were sticking to him. He examined his bedding and floor, and found stains scattered everywhere.

 _Oh Gob_ , he thought. _Please tell me Jake didn't see this._

Even the window, he found, was filthy with spatter and smears.

 _How'd...how'd I hit the window?_

Upon closer inspection, he noticed the glass had been dirtied from the outside.

 _Huh?_

"Finn!" Jake called from below. "Breakfast is ready!"

The boy pulled the pelts from his bed and laid them on the floor to hide the mess, then headed down the ladder.

After breakfast, Princess Bubblegum called, inviting Finn to tea. Both the boy and the dog were surprised at the warmth in her tone, given yesterday's events. He agreed to meet her in an hour.

"I don't know about this, dude," Jake said. "The Princess seemed kinda loco last night. She might be plannin' somethin'."

Finn remembered what Peebles had attempted before Marcy intervened. Did she want to continue where they'd left off?

"Nah, dude. I think she just wants to say sorry."

Jake didn't seem reassured. He frowned and stared into the distance.

"I dunno," he said. "Maybe I should come with."

"No!" Finn yelped, a little too loud. "I mean—we don't wanna get on her bad side again. I can handle it, dude. You should go spend some time with Lady."

Finn knew that Jake's visits with Lady were lengthy; he'd have the whole afternoon alone with the Princess.

"Yeah, okay...but you call me if somethin' seems off," the dog finally responded. "She kinda scares me now."

They cleaned up and headed out, going their separate ways.

* * *

At the Candy Kingdom, things seemed to be back to normal. All the candy people filled the streets and went about their business, paying no attention to Finn as he made his way to the castle. There was no sign of the elite banana guards, no indication of hostility. The Gumball Guardians sat passive. Nothing seemed out of place. Peppermint Butler greeted him at the castle entrance. Despite what had happened, Finn felt completely calm as he entered the foyer once more—this time of his own volition.

"Hello, Finn," Peps said in his usual formal tone. "The Princess is expecting you upstairs. Follow me, please."

Still nothing out of the ordinary. It didn't appear as though Peppermint Butler was even aware of what had happened. He led Finn up the same set of stairs, past Bubblegum's lab, toward her bedroom.

"She's waiting on the balcony. I'll return shortly with your tea."

Finn nodded and walked into the room hesitantly, as though he expected something to jump out at him. This was entirely new territory for the hero. As Peps had said, the Princess was waiting out on her balcony, sitting beside an empty table and chair, watching over the kingdom. He approached slowly.

"Oh, hello, Finn," Peebles said pleasantly. "Please, sit."

Finn did as he was told. Though she appeared welcoming, he felt a bit of tension in the air. They sat in silence until Peppermint Butler arrived.

"Thanks, Pep-But." Subtly, the Princess ran her forefinger down the length of her nose and gave a quick nod to the butler. Finn tried to appear as if he hadn't noticed. As Peps left, he could've sworn he heard the door lock behind them.

"So, Finn...I wanted to apologize. I feel I overreacted last night." She took a sip of her tea. "I've been under a lot of pressure lately. And, you know, when you're running a kingdom, you can never be too careful."

Finn reciprocated, taking a swig from his cup. "I get it, PB. No hard feelings."

Again, prolonged silence. The Princess' formal demeanor seemed to fall apart and she sighed, slouching in her seat.

"Okay, I've gotta ask...what happened after Marceline took you last night?"

"Oh, uh—"

"I don't mean to be nosy—I know it's your business—I just...want to be sure she's not taking advantage of you, Finn."

She didn't seem genuine; he detected a hint of jealousy in her intonation. Marcy had told him what to say when the Princess came asking.

"Well, uh...she showed me all sorts of stuff. It was pretty math. We were on Tier 16 by the time Jake showed up an—"

The Princess' teacup shattered in her grip. Her hand remained clenched, shaking, dripping with hot tea.

"That _bitch_ ," she spat. "She's such a petty little cu—" Bubblegum saw the concern on the boy's face and tried to regain her composure. "—culprit. I'm sorry, Finn, it's just...she had _no right_ to do that to you. I'm—that's just... _completely_ inappropriate, _forcing_ someone to—ugh!"

Finn sat quietly and stared at his tea. He was starting to wonder if Jake was right about Peebles losing it. He also felt incredibly guilty. He knew Marcy's suggestion was meant to upset Bubblegum, but after what the vampire had told him of her intentions, it seemed justified. Now, seeing her in person, Finn decided it was too much. Even if Peebles had taken advantage of him, he still admired and respected her.

"PB...that was just a joke," he said reservedly. "Marcy told me to say it."

She immediately seemed more calm, almost embarrassed by her reaction.

"Oh."

"We just…" Finn was prepared to tell her the truth of what had happened. The whole truth. And unlike their conversation in the dungeon, he realized he was no longer uncomfortable. If anything, he now felt confident, expectant even, and curious of how PB would one-up the vampire. "...we got naked together. Marcy showed me what an orgasm is."

He looked to gauge her reaction. The Princess sat stiff, her lips pursed, as though contemplating what he'd just told her.

"Well then. You still have a lot to learn," she said plainly.

* * *

The Princess stood and walked to her bathroom to rinse the tea from her hand. Finn followed her back into the bedroom.

"Finn," she began. "You're my champion. The chosen, sworn protector of the Candy Kingdom and, by extension, myself. And there's a certain unspoken relationship that exists between a princess and her champion. A balance. Just as you're obligated to serve me, I am obligated to serve you...in more _personal_ ways. Now, I'm sure you've noticed a discrepancy in that balance—Marcy certainly has, anyway. When you first swore yourself to me, you were so very young—far too young to take on the full responsibility of a seasoned knight. Jake was there to assist you, of course, and as such, I saw it acceptable that you fight the kingdom's enemies, training and learning to be the best hero you could be. Until you were old enough, I set aside my obligations. It's true: I dissuaded any interested parties. Every princess in Ooo wants you as their champion but they can't, Finn. You're _mine_."

Bubblegum approached the young hero and pinned him between herself and the bed.

"I allowed Flame Princess to borrow you in the interval; you seemed so very lonely, and it's the least I could do. But now that you're matured...it's time. As your princess, I have claim to your virginity, Finn. I protected it all these years, that you might be properly inducted as my protector one day. That day is today, Finn."

The boy was conflicted. On one hand, this presented itself as quite the opportunity. PB admitted she was interested in him all along; he hadn't misread her advances. And now she was actively trying to be with him. He didn't know what his "virginity" was, but he knew it must relate back to Tier 15. PB would surely take him further than Marcy had, if only to upset the vampire.

However, he wasn't sure about this "balance". He didn't remember signing up for any Tier 15—he just wanted to punch monsters! And sure, it'd be nice to be compensated for all the times he'd saved her, but this seemed like more. Like the princess intended to own him. And, like Marcy had said, use him to upset the other princesses.

"Peebles, I—"

The princess laid a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Not now," she said. "This is a formal event and is to be treated as such. You shall not speak unless spoken to. As the monarch of this kingdom, I am relieving you of your innocence, and appointing you as an official knight of the state."

She took a step back and began unlacing her dress. Finally, she resumed where she'd left off the night before. She worked efficiently, without speaking, without ceremony. The dress fell to the floor, revealing—much to Finn's dismay—a very ornate set of lingerie. She stepped forward once more and started undressing the hero. He'd hoped the occasion would be more intimate but the princess continued operating like an automaton, stripping him of his garments quickly and quietly. Shortly, he found himself down to his underwear as well.

"Lay down on the bed."

He did as he was told. The princess pulled her panties down and let them fall to the floor. Finn stared, astonished. She was immaculate—there wasn't an imperfection to be found on her gummy flesh. Her form was beautiful, enchanting the young hero. It was as though she had been sculpted expressly to meet his desires. His eyes followed the gentle slope of her waist, down her hairless mound, and rested on her perfect lips. As she was standing, they just barely showed. He could see the light glint off of them; she was already wet.

Finn felt the tightness in his underwear once more. He thanked Glob he masturbated so many times that night. If not, he'd have surely soiled himself by now. In his peripheral view, he noticed Bubblegum briefly break her formal demeanor. She smiled gently at his reaction, then resumed her steely appearance. As he continued to stare, she moved onto the bed and crouched over his lower half.

Mechanically, she pulled the underwear down his legs and tossed them aside. He laid before her, naked and erect. His member twitched in anticipation. It took every fiber of the princess' being not to leer; he was everything she'd always imagined him to be. Bubblegum shifted forward, aligning herself with the hero. Their eyes locked. The room suddenly became heated. She reached between her legs and took him in her hand, feeling his girth. The boy shuddered at her touch. The air around them was sweltering. She set his length against her. Both could feel the other as his tip leaned against her slit. They were sizzling as the suspense swelled. The fluids dripped from her and ran down his shaft. The princess eased herself down. It was as though they were on fire. He pressed against her opening. His tip was nearly inside.

They _were_ on fire.

Flames rapidly consumed the wall opposite the bed, pulling Finn from his stupor. The blaze had spread onto the candy sheets and began licking at their sides. He didn't delay. With incredible speed, the hero stood, took the princess in his arms, and leapt to the far side of the room, away from the inferno. From their new vantage point, they could see that it had originated from the balcony and, as though sentient, crept directly to the end of the bed before it exploded in its spread.

" _I KNEW IT_!"

Flame Princess soared in and consumed the floor on the other side of the bed, facing the exposed couple.

"That arrest—it wasn't an accident! You took him away from me!" she shrieked.

Bubblegum attempted to speak, but couldn't bear to breathe the heated air.

"And Finn! You _lied_ to me! You prefer her, don't you? _DON'T YOU_?!"

Phoebe expanded her form and raised a hand, prepared to engulf them in a torrent of her elemental fury.

Suddenly, the floor shook beneath them. The light dimmed.

"EVIL PRESENCE DETECTED."

The Gumball Guardian rested its head on the balcony, blocking the only exit with its open mouth. Before any of the three had a chance to move, a wave of foam burst from its throat, dousing everything. When the Guardian stopped, Finn and Bubblegum found themselves drenched in the putrid froth. Across from the balcony, propped against the charred wall, Flame Princess sat, all but extinguished. She was evidently unconscious, her skin a sickly gray. Steam rose where her body met the fire-retardant lather.

"Oh Glob," Bubblegum murmured. "Guardian, lock her up."


	7. Frozen

The Gumball Guardian reached into the room and took Phoebe away, as commanded. It moved efficiently, transferring the disabled princess to a group of Banana Guards at the base of the castle where she was restrained and brought back inside.

Once the shock of the moment had worn off, Bubblegum and Finn stood.

"Princess! Princess!" Peppermint Butler's cries could be heard from the hall as he struggled to unlock the door. "M'lady," he said, door now ajar. "Are you alright? What has happened?"

The Butler offered no reaction to their compromising position. Finn suspected he'd known of PB's plan from the start.

"We're fine, Peps," she responded. "Is the hall clear?"

"Yes, but what—"

"Have the room cleaned and repaired, would you? C'mon, Finn."

The Princess took her hero by the hand and led him down the corridor, back to her primary lab. Inside, she stepped into the emergency shower and gestured for Finn to join her. She unhooked her stained bra and tossed it aside as he approached. The space was tight; the couple found themselves pressed together under the warm water. The position was quite exciting, though neither fully enjoyed it.

As Bubblegum ran her fingers through his hair, helping the water to sweep the foam away, Finn thought of Flame Princess. He'd certainly betrayed her—in more ways than one. And he shuddered to think of what PB would do to her. The suggestion of their doing Tier 15 warranted his being charged with treason. Now she'd broken into the castle and, at the very least, attempted to harm Bubblegum and himself. At worst, it was attempted murder.

The Princess' mind was fixated on Phoebe as well. She wasn't worried of any ill will between the Candy and Fire Kingdoms. If anything, containing FP would please her father. But it wouldn't just be _containing_ her, would it? If the Guardian hadn't intervened, she and Finn would be dead. Phoebe was willing to _kill_ the couple. As Bubblegum recalled, that was the first true case of attempted murder in the history of the kingdom. And an attempt on her own life, no less. As such, it couldn't be punished lightly—the precedent of this incident could influence the severity of crime in their state for generations. She'd have to prosecute to the fullest extent of the law: execution. It'd be a favor to all of Ooo, as well. Undoubtedly, Flame Princess was unstable—it was only a matter of time before she lost control and harmed them all.

She looked down at Finn, who stared dejectedly at the tile floor. She'd have to be careful with the proceedings. The hero was clearly still attached to the Flame Princess. As the guilt welled in Bubblegum's throat, she pulled the boy in closer, pressing his face into her breasts, eliciting no reaction. This would be tougher than she thought.

Peppermint Butler entered the lab, being careful not to open the door too widely, lest any passing castle staff see the couple in the shower. He laid out fresh clothes and towels on the workbench and promptly left. Bubblegum and Finn dried themselves and dressed in silence, then stepped back in the hall. Droves of candy construction workers rushed past, carrying repair supplies. The Princess turned to face her champion and found that he'd walked off.

Finn couldn't bear to look her in the eyes, knowing what she'd do to Phoebe. He made his way back to the Treehouse.

* * *

Finn struggled to fall asleep that night. Word of the event had spread throughout Ooo, though nobody truly knew what had occurred. Jake was overflowing with questions but, sensing his bro was feeling down, decided they could wait. As he drifted off, Finn looked at the framed photo of Phoebe he kept on his bedside table.

Hours later, he was awoken sharply but found himself unable to move. The picture of Phoebe was gone. In its place...a bottle labeled "Freezing Potion A".

"Jake!" he cried out. "Jake, wake up! The Ice King's back!"

In the corner of his eye, he noticed the dog's open drawer, empty. Jake was gone.

"Ice King, you poot! Get up here an' unfreeze me or...or I'm gonna _lose it_ , man!"

A gentle "shhh" filled the room. He couldn't pin where it had come from. Though he could see little of his surroundings, he'd surely notice movement. He waited patiently and focused on his peripheral vision, waiting for the Ice King to reveal himself.

 _Wait_ , he thought. _Am_ _I...I'm naked_!

His pajamas were gone. And, finally, he spotted something moving. It was...his penis. It was flaccid yet, ever so slowly, it stood straight up. He swore he felt something interacting with his body. It was as though an invisible person was handling him.

 _Invisible!_

"Marcy?" he whispered in disbelief.

"You got me," came the vampire's voice.

She materialized before him, smiling wide, holding his soft member in her hand.

"Marcy! What're you _doing_? Where's Jake? Why'd you freeze me? Why're—"

"Whoa," she cut him off. "Chill, dude. I'm just continuing our lesson. Jake's downstairs. He's frozen but still sleeping, so keep your voice down."

The vampire released her grip and glided forward.

"I snagged the freezing potions from Simon. He practically gave them to me, said Gunther would just break 'em anyway."

She lowered herself down and rested her head in the crook of his neck. He could feel her breasts pressed against him, her bare legs wrapping around his waist—she was naked as well.

"I figured I'd try 'em out. Y'know, make the evenin' a little more _interesting_ ," she said with a devilish chuckle.

She shifted her weight and began playing with his neck. He could feel her fangs gently graze his skin. She kissed him softly and ran her forked tongue against his cheek. Her hand made its way back between his legs. He felt her stroking his member, trying to coax an erection.

"Don't worry; I'm gonna show you a good time."

"Marcy...I don't know if I—"

"Hey now, don't make me freeze your mouth too." Her tone seemed more aggressive.

Finn decided it was best _not_ to provoke a vampire. Especially one that had him paralyzed, naked, and laid out before her.

She made her way back to his waist, kissing along his body as she went. It wasn't long before he became hard. Once more, she found herself enthralled by it. She ran her fingers along it, getting a feel for its size. It was certainly impressive.

 _Finally_ , she thought.

She lifted her head and lined his member up with her mouth. With one swift motion, she threw herself back down and took him in her throat. The feeling was overwhelming—miraculous but far too intense. Held stiff by the potion, yet desperately wanting to withdraw from the vampire's throat to pause the sensation, he laid motionless in bittersweet agony until, finally, she retreated. His member, coated with her saliva, fell from her lips.

Marceline looked up at the boy with a satisfied grin.

"Pretty good, huh?"

"T—tot—totally m—math," he sputtered.

Any indication of discomfort was lost on her, and she proceeded with enthusiasm. Before long, the room was filled with the sounds of her gagging, slurping, and kissing his throbbing length. What was at first agonizing soon became pleasurable and ultimately incredible. Finn so desperately wanted to cry out in ecstasy, but forced himself to remain quiet as ordered. He bit his lip forcefully in a desultory effort to hold his mouth shut. The pain it elicited briefly distracted him from the pleasure, allowing him to endure Marcy's treatment longer than he anticipated.

Marceline coiled her tongue around his shaft and lifted her head back once more, allowing her tongue to grace every inch as it retreated back into her slobbering maw. What little Finn could see reminded him of an animal devouring its prey. She was focused, determined, _invested_. Again, she dove into her work, leaving him little time to ready himself. Pitiful squeaks of repressed bliss escaped him. They became louder and louder, soon surpassing the sounds of the act itself.

 _He's close_ , she realized.

She lifted a hand and enlarged it. Hurriedly, she reached forward and clasped the boy's face. With him sufficiently silenced, she relaxed herself and took his whole length once more. She could feel his tip pressing between her tonsils, the warm trickle of his juices flowing down her throat. His muffled shrieks further confirmed she'd finished the job.

When the rhythmic pulses concluded and his breathing settled, she removed her hand and let it shrink to its normal size. Carefully, she glided further down the bed, letting his length escape her gently.

"So, how'd you like _that_ ," she inquired giddily, lying against his neck as she had before.

Finn stared in stunned silence, unable to speak, unable to _think_. The vampire took his peaceful stupor as a compliment. With a snicker, she leaned into him and kissed his cheek softly. Suddenly, she found herself overwhelmed. A powerful scent drew her focus—a small stream of blood flowed from where he'd bitten his lip and pooled against his chin. She greedily partook and Finn offered no resistance.

His face now clean, she stood and reached under the bed frame. She held the bottle up for him to read: "Un Freezing Potion A".

"Before you ask," she said slyly. "That wasn't Tier 15, either."

She sprayed him with the potion and helped him sit up straight. He still hadn't spoken.

"You good?" she asked.

"Oh, uh…" he said, gradually regaining his faculties. "That was...just…"

"Intense?" she suggested.

"Yeah."

She floated down from above, letting herself fall into his lap. The pair smiled at each other in the darkness. Marceline wrapped her arms around him and held him close. As much as she wanted to stay in the moment, she knew it was fleeting. The night was old and she'd done what she'd come to do, so she leaned toward his ear and whispered all that was left to say, "Goodnight, _hero_."

With that, she fled to the downstairs level to unfreeze Jake, leaving Finn alone. The dog was still fast asleep. She carried him back to his drawer. When she got there, she found the boy sleeping soundly, surely exhausted. Slowly, so as not to disturb him, she covered him with a pelt, then left.

* * *

After fleeing the Treehouse, Marceline glided through the cool night air, drunk on euphoria. There was something about him that got to her. She couldn't pin it, be it his innocence, kindness, or purity—but seeing Finn like that, lying in a pool of her own spit, drove her nuts. Was she that excited to finally pursue the 'good guy'? Or was it the reverse—was she excited to corrupt Bonnie's perfect little champion?

 _Bonnie_.

The Vampire Queen decided to pay her old flame a visit. She'd heard of an accident at the castle that day. Something about a fire in Bonnibel's quarters. As she approached the kingdom, she made herself invisible.

She landed gracefully on the balcony and silently drifted into the room.

 _Weird_ , she thought. _This place looks brand-frickin'-new. Where was the fire?_

The room, having been repaired, displayed no evidence of the Flame Princess' attack. Marcy continued to examine the scene, letting her eyes adjust to the dim lighting. A low whimper sounded from the darkness, taking the vampire by surprise. She'd expected the Princess to be asleep or, were the room destroyed as she'd heard, in another part of the castle. Bubblegum was sprawled out on her bedspread naked, her legs apart.

She moaned softly. Marceline could see short, rapid movements—she was doing something. Finally, she adapted to the dark and saw her. The Princess was thrusting a toy in and out of herself forcefully. Marcy reached down and began touching herself absentmindedly. She was still naked—she'd left her clothes behind when she headed for the Treehouse earlier.

Her sight gradually improved. She noticed Bonnie's disheveled hair and offset crown. Her dress was haphazardly tossed aside, her bedside table covered with crumpled paper and chewed pencils. The Princess had stayed up working—something important was on her mind. Marcy smiled, remembering how Bonnie would get. She'd get caught up in a project and start losing sleep over it. When the stress finally overtook her, she'd rub one out to combat the insomnia. Worked like a charm.

"Oh, Finn," she murmured. "Yes...there... _yes_. _Oh_ , _Finn_!"

The vampire began to work on herself with purpose—she slipped two fingers inside and emulated the Princess' rhythm to disguise the noise. All too soon, it was over. Bonnie moaned dramatically and shuddered. With a sigh, she relaxed and let herself sink into the plush bedding.

 _Damn_ , Marcy thought.

"Pep!" Bubblegum called out.

The devoted butler entered the room with a towel slung over his arm and an empty tray in hand. Again, he bore no discernible reaction to seeing his princess fully exposed. It seemed a familiar sight for the servant.

"A towel for m'lady," he said. Bonnie retrieved the toy from between her legs and set it on the tray, then took the cloth to pat herself dry. That's when Marceline saw it: the toy she'd been using. It was... _Finn_. A perfect replica of his member, recreated in bright pink candy.

 _Holy shit…_

"Thanks, Pep-But." She set the towel on the tray as well.

He turned and began making his way back to the door. Marceline caught his eye—he was staring _right_ at her.

 _Can...can he see me?_

Instinctively, she covered herself with her hands. She knew the butler was a connoisseur of the demonic arts, but spotting a disguised vampire—she'd never heard of such a feat. As though responding to her disbelief, Peppermint Butler smirked and winked, stepped into the hall, then closed the door. A quiet snore signaled that the Princess managed to find slumber.

Dumbfounded, Marceline departed the castle and made her way home.


	8. Proposition

Finn was lying nude on Princess Bubblegum's bed as he had been the day prior. He scanned the room, stunned, unsure of what was about to happen. To his left, pressed against his body, lay Marceline, naked and smiling brightly. She ran a finger in circles on his chest and licked her lips suggestively. Kneeling above him was Bubblegum herself, also undressed. She too smiled at the hero. Her hands grasped his sides; she was lowering herself onto him. He looked down and realized he was erect.

 _She's gonna do it_ , he thought.

Something else pulled his focus. A noise. Someone was crying. He looked to his right and saw Phoebe chained to the wall. She was gray and weak. Her skin was marked and bruised, as though she'd been beaten. Tears streamed down her face. She stared at him, silently pleading for his help.

"What a dilemm-ah," someone said.

Finn followed the voice and discovered Marceline was gone. In her place was... _Choose Goose_?

"I wish I could help ya'. Of the three, you've gotta pick. It'll fall apart fast; you've gotta be quick!"

He threw his head back onto the pillow and looked to the ceiling. Hovering above the bed was the Cosmic Owl.

* * *

Finn awoke in a panic. His bedding was soaked with sweat.

"Bad dream?" Jake stood in front of an open window across the room, sipping a cup of tea.

"Uh...yeah, dude. I don't wanna talk about it," Finn replied after a moment.

There was no way he would recount his dream to Jake. He'd never hear the end of it.

"Well I know what'll fix you up," Jake said.

 _Wait_ , Finn thought. _I saw the Cosmic Owl...was that a prophetic dream?_

The dog stretched his right hand down to the kitchen and placed his empty mug in the sink. When it returned, it was holding an empty pickle jar.

 _No—not all of it. It was symbolic or somethin'. That stuff couldn't happen—Marcy and Peebles...and Choose Goose. Not to mention..._

"I'm all outta pickles—and it's been a while—so I thought we'd head over to _Prismo's_!" Jake hopped on the bed frame and waved his arms over his head.

 _Flame Princess. She was hurt. PB wouldn't...she wouldn't do that...she wouldn't torture somebody, would she?_

"Dude, are you even listening to me? Finn?"

"Wha—uh, yeah."

"You gotta get your mind off this dream, brudda. Let's get some breakfast in you."

Jake grabbed his brother and pulled him out of bed.

" _Whoa!_ " Finn was still naked from Marceline's visit. "How long you been sleepin' in the nude?"

Finn racked his brain for an excuse.

"My pajamas were dirty," he stammered.

The dog approached without response and stretched himself to his brother's height, then stared inquisitively.

"Wow," he said, examining the bite marks above Finn's chin. "Must'a been a nightmare—you were gnawin' on your lip, dude. _Oof_ —and you reek! Hop in the shower, I'll go whip somethin' up."

With that, Jake descended to the lower level. Finn mulled over his thoughts. This situation wasn't working—bouncing between Bubblegum and Marceline, avoiding Jake. The dog was bound to figure it out eventually. He didn't fear his brother, but he didn't want to hurt him either. Maybe that's what Choose Goose meant; he'd have to pick one of the girls and go steady, or things would get too chaotic. And what about Phoebe? He'd avoided the hard truth—that Bubblegum would likely have her killed. But tortured? He couldn't believe it. He decided he'd have breakfast with Jake, if only to quell his suspicions, then go and confront PB.

After he'd showered and dressed, Finn sat with Jake and Beemo at the kitchen table and wolfed down a hearty omelette. Throughout the meal, he dodged Jake's questions on the accident in the Candy Kingdom. Any mention of Flame Princess would undoubtedly reveal the whole truth, so he avoided it altogether. He assured his brother he'd be back in time to go to Prismo's, then he departed to see Bubblegum.

* * *

After a night of contemplation—and consideration as to whether she should kill Peppermint Butler—Marceline had come to a decision. It was a simple conclusion, but one that she'd have to swallow her pride to pursue. She'd share Finn with Bubblegum.

She wanted Finn. Bonnibel wanted Finn. Finn didn't know what he wanted. Finn was conflicted and, with his good-natured principles, wouldn't want to pit the two women against each other. Jake didn't want Finn to have a sexual relationship. _Two_ secret sexual relationships would be impossible—if kept hidden, they would surely put strain on Finn; if revealed, they'd damage his relationship with his brother. This situation wasn't stable. It was only a matter of time before something, or somebody, snapped. It was only a matter of time before it all ended. Before she lost Finn.

Consolidation, though still imperfect, would certainly help. It would relieve Finn's conscience. It would be easier to hide. It would be easier to access. But it would mean cooperation with Bonnie, who she'd sworn off years ago. The vampire still held affection for her ex—a shared interest in Finn could mend things between them. So this hypothetical arrangement would only offer benefits. Except she'd have to work it out with Bonnibel. That was the tricky part. Marceline knew she'd have to bite the bullet and apologize to the Princess. And so, at daybreak, she put on her heavy shawl and flew to the Candy Kingdom.

The vampire landed on the balcony and stepped into the entryway.

"Knock, knock," she said, tapping a knuckle on the wall.

Bonnibel, still in bed, rolled over to face her.

"Oh, so you're _telling_ me when you enter my castle now?" she asked drearily.

Marcy's heart skipped a beat. She wondered what the butler had told her, then remembered the other night in PB's lab.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that, Bubs. I was just watching Finn's back, y'know?"

She glided over to the bed and sat beside her. Bonnie watched with curiosity, unsure of what the vampire was playing at.

"So why'd you stop in?"

Marceline ignored the question. "I have feelings for Finn too, Bonnie."

"Whoa—what're you—"

"And I have a proposition." Nervous as all hell, she chose to go the direct route.

"I don't...okay?" Bonnie sat up, clearly confused. "What is it?"

"Let's share him."

"Share Finn?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds crazy, but I don't wanna play tug-of-war and hurt him. I get it—you've had your eye on him, like, forever. You put your time in. You can have him first. I just...I want this to work out."

The Princess stared at her, astonished. She'd never considered that an option. All this time, she'd been intent on having him for herself. But it made sense. She followed Marceline's reasoning and realized she was right. The only way to keep Finn content was to unite. Not to mention, she'd still be the one to take the hero's virginity.

"Okay," she said bluntly.

"Yes? You're—you want to share him?" Marceline asked, baffled.

"Yes. It's the only way, really. When you think about it."

Both women tried to hide their excitement. Not only would they have near-unfettered access to the hero, but they'd have an excuse to resume their shared sex life. As much as they'd come to detest each other's quirks, their time in the bedroom had always been exceptional.

"So," Marcy said. "What now?"

Bonnie smiled.

"How 'bout we call Finn over and make this official?"


	9. Execution

Finn ran into the Candy Kingdom and headed for the castle. Along the way he ran into Peppermint Butler, who was flanked by two Banana Guards. The butler carried the kingdom's flag on a staff. All three were dressed in ceremonial garb.

"Oh, Finn!" he called out in passing.

The boy stopped and jogged back.

"What's up, Pep-But?" he asked simply, trying to hide his worry.

"I was just on my way to collect you. The Princess has asked that I usher you back to the castle for an official function."

 _Oh Glob_ , he thought. Bubblegum had never sent a royal escort to the Treehouse before—this was serious business.

"Did—did she say _why_ or, like, what's she's gonna...y'know?" Finn stammered.

Peps produced a small grin, as if reacting to an implicit understanding between he and the hero. "No, no. The Princess was very _private_ about the whole _affair_. She did, however, stress its _importance_. She seemed rather _impatient_ , and demanded that _you_ be brought to _her_ immediately."

These signals, though heavy-handed, were subtle enough to go unnoticed by the Banana Guards privy to the conversation. Unfortunately, they seemed to go over Finn's head as well.

 _This is it_ , the boy thought. _It's the execution. I've—I've gotta save FP._

"Peps," he said aloud, kneeling down beside the little candy man. "I need a big favor. Don't tell PB I'm here yet. Just...just go out to the Treehouse like you were gonna do anyway, okay?"

The butler chuckled.

"I need the element of surprise here. It's very important, Peps!" Finn emphasized.

"Of course," he said, finally. "I'll just be on my way. They're waiting anxiously in her quarters."

With that, the trio walked on toward the Grasslands, leaving the hero behind.

 _This is good_ , he thought. _Peps said the Princess and executioner are waiting in her bedroom; the dungeon should be clear aside from any Banana Guards_.

Finn withdrew his sword and moved on, around the side of the castle. He found the Princess' secret entrance to the dungeon, a face protruding from the candy bricks. Hastily, he pinched its cheek, and ran down the tunnel. On the other side, he found a myriad of empty cells.

 _Where is she_ , he wondered. He considered it for a moment, then realized: _Peebles wouldn't keep her down here. She's made of fire! There's no way these cages could withstand her. So then...where would she be?_

Finn climbed the stairs back to the main hall slowly, being careful not to make his presence known. Sword at the ready, he leapt from the stairwell. The hall was clear, except for a sleeping Manfried and...Cinnamon Bun!

"Hey, CB," he whispered, approaching the over-sized sweet roll.

"Huh? What?!"

Finn cringed at the loudness of his response, fearing he may be exposed.

"Shh—CB, we've gotta be quiet."

"Oh. Okay."

 _Better_.

"Have you seen Flame Princess anywhere?"

The candy person grimaced, trying to remember—with much difficulty—any relevant information.

"Uh, yeah!" he finally said. "She's upstairs in the Execution Chamber."

"Oh, Glob!" Finn cried, ignoring his own request for subtlety. He charged at full speed for the next stairwell.

"You're welcome!" came CB's voice, echoing behind him.

Upstairs, the hero scrambled to identify the Execution Chamber, a room he'd never before visited. He passed the Princess' primary lab then swung open every door he came upon. As this section of the castle was restricted to non-staff, there were no placards by which to identify one's position. Finally, he found it.

No one else was inside the confined room, aside from the imprisoned Princess. Finn recognized the space: it was identical to Lemongrab's "Reconditioning Chamber", though tarted with Bubblegum's familiar friendly decor and, of course, painted pink. On the other side of the one-way glass, Flame Princess sat in a chair, reading from a monitor on the wall opposite her. She looked healthy and comfortable despite her appearance in the hero's prophetic dream.

Finn approached the control console and searched through the plethora of buttons. None were labelled. He tried one at random. The screen in the chamber cut off. Phoebe looked to the glass expectantly. With another press, the screen turned on, regaining her attention. Hesitantly, he looked to the large handle that sat beside the buttons. Lemongrab had used it to electrocute him, Jake, and the Pup Gang in his own castle. He wouldn't let Bubblegum subject Phoebe to that same torture. Certainly not to the death. He lifted his sword above the console, intending to cut into the electronics beneath the lever.

" _Ahem_."

Finn halted, temporarily stunned by what had to be Bubblegum in the doorway behind him. Then, realizing she had no way to stop him, he proceeded. He swung the sword with all his strength. With a deafening clang, it reflected off the hard candy steel and reverberated painfully in his hands.

" _Finn_!" PB shouted, approaching the boy. "What're you doing?!"

He turned and held his sword defensively, unsure of how the Princess would react to his disloyalty.

"Peebs...I—I can't let you do this. I'm—I'm _saving_ FP!" he hollered triumphantly. "I won't let you hurt her! I won't let you kill her!"

"Wait...what are you...I'm not going to kill her. Or hurt her, for that matter."

Finn was once again stunned. He stared at Bubblegum, who stood before him in yet another elegant set of lingerie, hands on her hips.

After a few moments of silence, she decided to clarify, "I considered it—execution—to discourage any more violence in the Kingdom. But after talking around, I found nobody really knows what happened in the Royal Quarters. Word on the street is it was an accident—a fire, obviously. Executing FP without their knowing wouldn't be constructive. I could tell everyone, of course, but that...it would be excessively cruel. I don't want to be that kind of monarch."

Finn peeled his gaze from Bubblegum's body and looked to Phoebe. She still appeared content, reading whatever it was that scrolled on her monitor.

"We've been treating her kindly. I had a book transcribed digitally so she could read it in there. This was the only fireproof holding cell in the castle. There's the added benefit of controlled gas exchange. If ever she had an outburst, we'd flood the room with carbon dioxide and quench the episode before it got out of hand. But she's been very agreeable so far. We're holding her to monitor her behavior and to ensure she's calm before release."

"Release?" Finn repeated.

"Yeah...I decided it was a crime of passion. My fault, really. I should've separated you two before proceeding. Once she was contained, I explained everything. She took it surprisingly well, though that may be due to circumstance."

"So," he said. "She's not...upset?"

"Not at you, as much. She made it clear that you're _not_ together anymore. But it wouldn't seem she's holding a grudge. You can speak to her later, if you want."

The hero felt a sudden relief in his chest. At first, he thought it was for Phoebe's freedom. But it hadn't come when PB said she'd be released. It was when she said they weren't together anymore. He was relieved that things had ended with Phoebe. That made things clearer; he was sure he didn't want to be with Flame Princess. That left only two contenders: Marceline and Bubblegum.

Finn looked back at Peebles, his focus returning to her partial nudity once more.

"Uh, so you…" he said, piecing things together. "You wanted me here to finish the, um, ceremony?"

The Princess smiled and nodded.

"Peppermint Butler was supposed to escort you to my room. I guess he'll find you missing once he gets to the Treehouse, huh?"

Suddenly, the phone in his backpack rang.

"Hello?" he said, answering the call.

"Dude!" came Jake's voice. "It's time to go to Prismo's! I told him we'd be ready before noon. Where are you, anyway?"

Finn racked his brain for a neutral location.

"Oh, uh...I ran into Wildberry Princess on the way to...Tree Trunk's place. I was gonna pick you up a pie for later, but WP says she needs my help with somethin'. I think I'll have to pass on Prismo's, dude."

"Ah, what? C'mon, man, I want you guys to hang. Prismo barely knows you!"

The hero looked back at the Princess. She watched him longingly, biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah, well, adventure calls, so…" he mumbled, distracted. "You go on without me. I'll come next time."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, dude."

Jake sighed. "Okay then. See you later."

"Everything alright?" Bubblegum asked as Finn slid the phone back in his pack.

"Yeah. Jake's just lettin' me know he's outta the house."

Without another word, the Princess took his hand and led him from the room. He complied. The pair walked down the hall, back to Bubblegum's bedroom.


	10. Tier 15

Back in the Royal Quarters, Bubblegum moved to continue what Flame Princess had interrupted the day prior. Once again, she adopted a certain rigidity—her movements were direct and purposeful. Regardless, Finn could sense desperation in her. She pulled his clothes off with a fervor akin to an animal fighting for its meal. This time, she stripped him bare before they'd even reached the bed.

"Lie down," she said.

He did as he was told.

Peebles scrambled to unhook her bra, and tossed it aside as though she couldn't bear its touch. Finn watched her breasts fall against her torso. They were perfect—certainly the best of the three women he'd seen thus far. They were large yet shapely, and moved with a mesmerizing quality. Her nipples, already hard, were the perfect size to compliment her bust. The Princess, having paused to observe his reaction, continued and bent forward to remove her panties. Finn gawked at the sight, mouth agape. Already, his member stood tall.

Bubblegum threw her left leg over him and pulled herself upright, resting on his lap. His length leaned against her firm abdomen, nearly reaching her navel. She took a brief moment to appreciate his size, then placed her hands squarely on his chest. Her waist rose into the air, allowing her folds to hover just above his tip. She looked into his eyes and spoke softly:

"Finn the Human, as the monarch of the Candy Kingdom, I do hereby relieve you of your innocence and—"

"Bonnie!" sounded the Vampire Queen.

Finn groaned in frustration.

 _Not again,_ he thought.

Marceline materialized beside him, nude. She floated an inch or so above the bedspread, lying on his left side. Casually, she began running a finger along his skin, tracing the outline of the Princess' hands.

 _The premonition dream!_

The hero looked to his right, half-expecting to find Phoebe bound to the wall. Everything appeared normal. He did, however, notice that the Execution Chamber—with Phoebe in it—sat down the castle corridor in that exact direction. Dismissing the notion, he turned back to face the two women once more. Much to his relief, Choose Goose also remained absent.

"You can't be so formal," Marcy continued. "It's his first time! Show 'im a little affection."

Bonnibel met the vampire with a threatening glance, lips pursed and eyes narrowed.

"Oh, _whoops_! I wasn't supposed to join in yet. See you in a moment, Finnie."

She smirked and faded from view. He felt the Princess' hand on his cheek; she guided his head back as it was before, resting against the pillow. Again, she looked into his eyes. Perhaps in response to Marceline's request—or just to move on before the next, inevitable interruption—she dismissed the rest of her prepared speech. Her body lowered, making contact with his. He was inside her.

She gripped him like a vice. Bubblegum grinned blissfully as she let herself fall, each inch slowly squeezing its way inside her. Finn discovered yet another plateau of sensation, exceeding that which he formerly believed to be the quintessence of satisfaction. His faculties melted away and were replaced by raw desire. He sat up and threw his arms around the Princess, pushing his full length inside her. She moaned graciously and wrapped herself around him in turn. Now, they rested upright against one another, her breasts pressed onto him, waist bobbing ever so gently on his lap.

Bubblegum set her chin on his shoulder and whispered passionately in his ear, "My hero...my _hero_ …"

Driven feral by her cooing, he bucked his hips forcefully, pressing his tip against her cervix with each thrust. She cried out in a mixed torrent of pain and pleasure, eliciting even greater intensity from the boy. Her nails dug into his back. He lowered his head and sucked on her nipples. What had begun as an affectionate embrace had escalated into an animalistic performance as both parties eagerly sought gratification from the other and, in consequence, provided it just as quickly. Their movements were rapid, their motion blurred in a flurry of action.

Abruptly, Finn slowed his pace. Bubblegum could feel him pulsing inside her, nearing orgasm. She ran her tongue along his neck and swayed her hips to compensate for the decline in rhythm. He couldn't hold out any longer. His body trembled as he filled her with his fluid. The picture—her hero climaxing inside her—was too much. The Princess shuddered as well, clinging to the boy for support. Both having finally finished, they fell back onto the bed.

Finn laid as he had before with Peebles now flat against him, her head resting on his chest. He was still inside her, preventing his seed from spilling.

" _That_ ," Marcy whispered in his ear, "was Tier 15."

* * *

In the Multiversal Time Room, Jake sat in a hot tub with Prismo and the Cosmic Owl. The dog appeared uncharacteristically sullen, his head drooped and mouth shut as the two cosmic beings held a lively conversation. It was after he'd summoned a sandwich—one which Jake wholly ignored—that Prismo decided to intervene on such behavior.

"Dude," he started.

No response.

" _Jake_. I made you a _sandwich_."

Still, no verbal response. The dog did, however, stretch his mouth from under his slumped face, down the side of the tub, and around the treat the Wishmaster had manifested. In a single bite, he consumed the entirety of the meal, then resumed his original shape.

"C'mon, buddy. What's the matter?" he tried.

With a melodramatic sigh, Jake righted himself.

"I don't know, Prismo," he said. "Finn's been actin' weird lately. He was supposed to come with, but he flaked last minute. I think he's gotten himself in trouble or somethin'."

"Well I—"

"Who?" the Owl interjected.

"Finn the Human. He's my bro."

"I thought that sounded familiar. Hey, I was just in his dream last night. Crazy stuff, man. Crazy stuff."

Jake recalled Finn's condition that morning. Too often had premonition dreams gotten him and Finn into trouble. He scooted closer to the Owl and stretched an arm around him, suddenly embracing his usual animated demeanor.

"Do tell."

"Oh, I couldn't—that's forbidden, you know."

The dog placed his hand on the bird's shoulder and squeezed.

"C'mon, just a _bit_ ," he encouraged with a sinister tone.

The bird, sensing his aggression, continued:

"Uh—well...it wasn't anything serious or nothin'. Just _weird_. Some of it was symbolic, of course, and some literal. So the boy was laying in Princess Bubblegum's bed, right? And there was, erm, well the Princess was there too...she was...on top of him. And a vampire. Everyone's naked, 'cept for this girl made of fire, who's all beaten-up and chained to a wall. As far as I could tell, he had to choose which lady to go after. Oh, yeah! And there was this goose that just popped in an' he was—"

Jake stretched to further encroach on the Owl's space.

"And _what_ were they doing in that _bed_?" he asked between gritted teeth.

"So, uh…"

The Owl rubbed a feathered hand against the back of his head and looked to Prismo for guidance. The Wishmaster shrugged in response.

"They were...um...they were doin' _it_."

" _Globbit_!" the dog shouted, fully returning to his corner of the tub. "My bro's gonna do Tier 15 and—and I'm—and you're—because you—do you know what you've _done_?" he asked. "You peeped on his pervy dream an' made it real!"

"Hey man, I don't choose what dreams I show up in. It's this token system—it drops a coin whenever—"

"Jake," Prismo cut in, speaking calmly. "If you're that worried, we can just check up on your bro."

The suggestion seemed to settle the dog. His signature lights descended from the ceiling, producing a TV remote in the middle of the room. Prismo exited the tub and settled into his usual spot, then reached to manipulate the device.

"M'kay, so let me hone in on your reality here."

The wall beside them filled with static. The Wishmaster repeatedly pressed a button, as though channel surfing. Glimpses of other worlds filled the screen until, ultimately, a familiar sight appeared. A random street in the Slime Kingdom.

"Ah, we're in Ooo. Now I'll find Finn…"

More presses, more brief scenes. Ice King cuddling a penguin. Donny laughing at a Why-Wolf. Chocoberry on a swing set. Ash masturbating to an old picture of Marceline. Magic Man taunting Tiny Manticore. LSP chasing down a skunk. Finn lying in bed between Peebles and Marcy. The (former) Royal Tart Toter speaking to a trash can. Lemongrab screaming into a mirror.

"Wait! You missed him!" Jake called out.

Prismo jumped back and landed on the scene once more. The trio watched in utter silence.

* * *

The post-coital bliss stretched on into eternity. Bubblegum, feeling as though she'd transcended her physical existence in Ooo, attempted to focus on her environment. She was drained—her otherwise objective mind disrupted and reformed. With much difficulty, she returned to her corporeal form and found herself lying on the hero. Her inquisitive nature gradually resurfaced. Never before had a sexual encounter been so wholly fulfilling. Part of her suspected magic had been involved in the experience—perhaps a devious trick of the Vampire Queen? Or, rather, was there something unique of humans? Had Finn unleashed a pheromone, an extra organ...had he invaded her mind directly?

The boy was similarly sated. Though not as contemplative or analytical as the Princess, he too let his mind wander the implications. He'd done it; he'd discovered Tier 15. And he'd done so with Bubblegum, the one-time love of his life. Overcoming the elation, he began to wonder why Jake had sheltered him for so long. Why would his brother and best friend actively keep him from this... _paradise_? Was every couple in Ooo doing this, as was so often implied? And if they were, how could they ever be unhappy? Why were wars fought, foes conquered, and kingdoms destroyed when everyone could just be doing Tier 15? The act was so rewarding, he struggled to be upset at his having been denied it.

"Guys?"

Marceline re-appeared beside them. In response, both resurfaced from their stupor. Bubblegum rolled off of her champion and rested against his right side, head cradled by his arm. Finn realized he hadn't inhaled since they'd stopped—his lungs burned, yet he hadn't noticed. The vampire mirrored the Princess on his left side.

"How was it?" she asked.

" _Algebraic_."

Marcy licked her lips, watching the red hue glow from his flushed skin. More than anything, she wanted to take her turn with the hero, but he was clearly spent. So she decided she'd take Bonnie in the interval. The show was sure to revitalize him. As swift as a shadow, she climbed over the boy and settled between the Princess' legs, her lips pressed against her gummy folds.

Astonished by the sight, Finn sat up.

"Marcy," he said, hesitantly. "Wha—what are you—"

The vampire held up a finger. Bonnie offered no resistance as the forked tongue entered her. Marceline savored her soft moans, slowly cleaning her from the inside out. Expertly, she dragged every ounce of the hero's seed back into her own mouth, leaving a pristine vulva in her wake. Bubblegum sat up as well, knowing what came next. The Vampire Queen floated over and rested on her lap, face-to-face with her ex-lover. Briefly, she looked to the stunned hero, smiled, and winked.

Bonnibel opened her mouth and let Marceline in. They held each other as their lips locked. They eagerly shared his fluid, savoring the taste of human. Finn watched in amazement as the vampire forced her tongue down the Princess' esophagus, eliciting a cheerful moan from the monarch. He could see the bulge in her throat bounce back and forth as Marcy worked.

Shortly after, she retreated. Bubblegum smiled giddily and looked to her champion who now sported a fresh erection. Without a word, the vampire rolled onto her stomach and lifted her waist in the air, presenting herself to the hero.

* * *

The silence was crushing. The dog, the Wishmaster, and the Owl watched the scene unfold without speaking, all unsure of how to react. Prismo was concerned for his friend, but he felt indifferent toward the display of mortal behavior. The Cosmic Owl, having been accused, feared for his life—and frequently looked to the dog for any signs of aggression. Jake was mad. Mad at Finn for lying or, at the very least, misleading him. Mad at the Princess for taking advantage of his bro. Mad at the vampire for complying and, now, participating in the scandal.

But, so far as he'd seen, this wasn't _it_. That is, there was no Tier 15—no corruption of his innocent baby brother thus far. Marceline and Bubblegum had gotten physical in front of the boy. Inappropriate, surely, but they hadn't stolen his first time. This was reparable. Finn still had a chance to make things work with Flame Princess. His best friend would have a loving, mutual relationship like he'd found with Lady.

Then Marceline rolled over. Finn approached on his knees and took her by the hips. Bubblegum held his member and guided him into the vampire.

She cried out with pleasure.

"Fuck me, Finnie. Yes— _yes_ …"

The boy obeyed. Never a hint of hesitancy in his action. The dog's sage advice completely disregarded. For the first time, Jake felt as though his brother had betrayed him. Made him a liar. His oath to their parents, that he'd watch over the growing boy in their absence, broken.

His rage was evident. Prismo hurriedly disabled the monitor, further amplifying the disconcerting quiet.

"Take. Me. Back."

"Jake," Prismo said. "I don't think—"

The dog inflated, destroying the hot tub. The Cosmic Owl made a mad dash for the exit, though Jake's attention was on the Wishmaster. In seconds, he'd swelled to fill the Time Room, his excess flesh spilling through the entryways into empty space. His face pressed against Prismo's, his hands madly clawing at the wall in an attempt to grab him.

" _Take me back_ — _TAKE ME BACK_!"

He conceded and complied. The room briefly flooded with his light and the dog was gone, whisked back to Ooo. He had no frame of reference by which to judge his friend—his conduct seemed erratic, but for all the Wishmaster knew, it may well be justified. Prismo decided to shrug the episode off as mortal folly (Jake certainly exhibited enough of that). He'd invite him back to talk things over once he cooled off.

Although, he realized, he _was_ still curious. He reactivated the screen and watched the outcome unfold. Jake rematerialized in the Tree Fort, from where he'd left Ooo originally. Now outside the confinement of the Time Room, the dog further expanded, shattering through the roof of his home, then ran toward the Candy Kingdom.


	11. Bath Time

The experience exceeded all of her expectations. Marceline screamed in delight, climaxing as Finn increased his force. Depleted, she eased onto the bedspread and let the hero use her limp body. He continued in his carnal daze, blissfully unaware of his environment, until he too succumbed to satisfaction. Out of breath, he rolled onto his back and exited the vampire. Bubblegum swooped in and took her turn to clean, greedily devouring her champion's seed from between the Queen's folds.

* * *

When all was done, the three laid out on the bed as they had before. The room was quiet. The smell of sex lingered. And a comforting calmness enveloped them.

Then the floor shook. A low rumble was heard. The air reverberated painfully with the sound. As they stood and moved to investigate, Finn realized what it was—it was a _growl_. The growl of a dog, magnified 50 times.

 _Oh, Glob_ , he thought.

The Princess shrieked at the sight of Jake, towering over the castle. He leaned down and peered into the room, his eye eclipsing the view outside the balcony.

" _FINN_!" he cried. His voice rattled the structure like an earthquake.

All three struggled to maintain their footing. Marceline voluntarily fell and caught herself before she hit the floor, hovering lazily. The dog shrank slowly and descended onto the overhang. His frame still filled the archway that led into the bedroom, yet he proceeded forward. Caught against the candy trim, he squeezed himself tighter and pushed through, as though he struggled to control his size. The difference was too great, and the wall crumbled under the pressure.

His face glowed red with fury.

" _Finn_ ," he spat, walking toward the hero and Princess who now laid before him. " _What the Glob did I tell you about_ —"

Marceline swept over the pair and transfigured into a snarling wolf, a form she knew the dog feared. Shockingly, Jake continued unfettered, his frustration outweighing his aversion to the vampire. With a hand that rivaled her size, he swatted her aside.

" _What did I tell you about Tier 15? You said you'd wait_ — _you said you'd_ —"

Finn stood confidently and faced his brother.

"I did _not_. I didn't say anything, _Jake_! This was my choice—this is my life and—and...you kept me from Tier 15! It's not bad; I'm not messed up. It's frickin' _math_ , dude!"

The two women watched, convinced they were about to witness them fight. Suddenly, the tension shattered. Rather than match the dog's animosity, the hero broke into a bemused grin. Jake deflated even more, lowering to his level. The joy in his bro's tone offered perspective. Like before, the idea of Finn having Tier 15 now seemed less egregious. He seemed elated, glowing with a fresh passion for life. More like a man than a boy, he determined.

Jake was struck with embarrassment. He was overreacting. Finn was growing up, and sheltering him would only restrict that. He lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his head, looking away.

"Yeah," he said in response. "It _is_ pretty math. I just—I'm sorry."

Finn leaned forward to hug his brother, then stopped. He was naked and drenched in a mixture of fluids. Instead, he offered his hand. Jake shook it enthusiastically and mirrored the man's smile.

The dog's attention shifted to the women. Their actions were hard to forgive; going after a boy as young as Finn was undeniably predatory. But seeing how excited his bro was, he reduced his wrath for them to a disappointed glare. Bubblegum and Marceline seemed to comprehend, and covered themselves promptly, appearing ashamed.

Nothing was left to say. Jake, now at his normal size, stepped back to the balcony. Saying he was sorry would only do so much—he decided that releasing the leash, letting Finn choose for himself, was the best way to make up for his being an overbearing guardian.

"See you back at the Tree Fort for dinner?" he asked.

"Yeah, dude."

The dog stretched a leg over the edge and lowered himself to street level, leaving the three alone.

* * *

This was the greatest day of his life. Finn learned what Tier 15 was. He learned it with Princess Bubblegum, his greatest crush and mentor, and Marceline, the most radical dame he'd ever known. For once, there was clarity—the world made sense. He was becoming a man. And he'd earned the respect of his bro in the process. No more secrets. No more restrictions. No more confusion with the ladies.

The hero helped Peebles back onto her feet.

"So, uh...is he gonna be okay?" Marcy asked.

"Yeah," he responded. "He's just lookin' out, y'know?"

Bubblegum turned to the closed door behind them. "Peps, I know you're out there."

The butler entered the room cautiously.

"There was danger, m'lady. I was merely standing by should Jake have—"

"I know, I know. We're gonna get cleaned up, okay? Bring some towels and have the staff repair the room again."

"Of course." Peppermint Butler left hurriedly.

Peebles ushered the man and the vampire into her bathroom and ran the tap on the tub.

"Care to share a bath?"

* * *

They bathed together. Though sensual, the experience was calm and soothing. All three were exhausted. Once clean, the women took turns caressing the hero's body. They passed him back and forth and, ultimately, settled for each other. Finn watched idly as they fondled one another, and started to kiss. After a short while, Marceline broke away and gestured for the man to join. He was more than willing to comply.

Peppermint Butler returned as instructed, carrying fresh towels over his head. Without speaking, he set them beside the tub, turned on his heel, and left the room. Finn and Marcy watched closely—both were still curious about the butler's indifference.

"Peebles?" the hero asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me or is Pep-But…"

"A little too blasé?" Marcy finished the thought.

"Uh, yeah," she responded, looking a little embarrassed. "Peps has been around through quite a few suitors and, well...he's gotten used to it, I suppose. I never really hid anything. I mean, he brings my clothes when I dress, he brings me my towels when I bathe, he—"

"Cleans your dildos," the vampire interjected.

The Princess blushed and gawked at her.

"Her what?" Finn asked innocently.

Marceline chuckled.

"How did you...Marceline, do you _watch_ me when I…"

It was the Queen's turn to blush. She expected a hostile reaction but, to her surprise, Peebles appeared flattered.

"I kinda...watch _both_ of you," she admitted.

Lost, the hero looked back and forth between the two, waiting for an explanation.

"You know, Finn, when you, uh…" the Princess tried.

Marcy lifted a hand out of the water and mimed the action for him. His face grew bright red.

"Wait—Marcy, you—you were—when I—"

The vampire smiled sheepishly and wrapped herself around him. He quickly calmed in response to her touch.

"Sorry, Finnie. I just couldn't help myself," she cooed.

Once more, she drained the color from his face.

Bubblegum scooted closer and joined in their embrace. Together, they resumed what Peppermint Butler had interrupted.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Short chapter, sorry. I've had a cold the last few days and I'm getting back in the swing of things. I kinda wrote myself into a corner there. I decided I'd piggyback off of an earlier chapter and have Jake realize he was being stupid. It may seem a little unearned, but I think it makes more sense than having him freak out and destroy the castle. I don't think the story's quite over yet. We've definitely gotta wrap things up better with Flame Princess. ;)**

 **Anyway, feedback is appreciated. I'm learning, so please let me know how I can improve! I've been having fun writing this, and I intend to write more stories when it's finished. If you like my writing style and want to read more, feel free to throw me some ideas for future stories (plot ideas, character match-ups, etc)! My audience is pretty small here, so there's a good chance I'll end up using your suggestions.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Amends

After the sun had set, Finn decided to head home as he'd promised. Strangely, saying goodbye was the most uncomfortable part of his shared day with Bubblegum and Marceline. The women seemed to think so as well. All three stood at the castle entrance, clean and re-dressed.

"So…" Marcy tried.

"So…" Bubblegum reciprocated. "When do you guys wanna...I mean— _do_ you wanna…"

"Of course."

"Play it by ear?"

"Sure."

The Vampire Queen kissed Finn softly on the cheek, waved goodbye to the Princess, and departed swiftly into the night. The hero lingered.

"Peebles," he said. "When is FP scheduled for release?"

She considered the question, then said, "In a couple days, I suppose. There's a protocol for observing offenders; if I'm not mistaken, 100 hours is the minimum. But she's been compliant, so I doubt we'll keep her any longer. If you want, you can visit tomorrow."

"I'd like that."

Bubblegum stepped forward and kissed her champion. Despite their shared intimacy earlier, the small gesture left him speechless. He wasn't sure he'd ever be used to such flagrant affection from the Princess—but he surely liked it.

"Goodnight, hero."

"Good—" his voice cracked. "—night, PB."

* * *

A delicious, familiar smell wafted from the Tree Fort. Upon catching the scent, Finn sprinted the rest of the way home. Jake's meatloaf was easily his favorite meal. Climbing into the kitchen, he found the dog and Beemo already sat at the table. The meal was still steaming and remained uncut, as though they'd been waiting for him to arrive.

"Just in time," Jake said.

He sounded uneasy. The hero couldn't tell whether his brother felt guilty or was preparing to lay into him. Beemo squirmed in his high-chair, impatient to dig in despite his inability to enjoy the food.

"Dude, this looks great," the man said, taking his seat.

"Yeah, well I made it special." Jake smiled. " _Someone_ reached a milestone today."

"What did Finn do today?" Beemo questioned.

The two looked at one another, unsure of what to say. Ooo was brimming with juvenile and naive individuals, yet the little robot was still the most innocent person they knew.

"Uh...Finn became a man today," the dog said, a glimmer of pride in his expression.

The human's remaining concerns dissipated; undoubtedly, Jake had come around.

"But it's not Finn's birthday?"

"Beemo...why don't you let us talk alone for a while? Eat your meat upstairs, 'kay?"

Without a response, he grabbed a clean plate, filled it with a fresh slice of meatloaf, handed it off to Beemo, then lifted the robot to an upper level all in quick succession. He prepared a second plate and set it in front of his brother, then grabbed one for himself too.

"So," he began. "How're you feelin'?"

The mood suddenly shifted. It didn't feel hostile though. Rather, the dog seemed to display genuine interest if not mild concern.

"Oh, uh…" Finn was unprepared for the question. " _Hungry_."

Faced with his favorite food, the hero realized he was ravenous. He began to devour the portion set in front of him.

"C'mon, you know what I mean—you feel any different?"

Mouth full, he shrugged.

"So...Peebles and Marcy, huh?" Jake continued, starting to eat as well. "What happened to FP?"

"We broke up," he stated shortly.

"Whoa! What happened?"

"I still...I still had feelings for PB. Phoebe got upset—attacked the castle. She said we're done." He was careful to steer any blame away from Bubblegum.

Jake gawked in disbelief, piecing things together. The accident in the Candy Kingdom was Flame Princess. Surely, she must have caught his little bro in the act.

"Marcy and PB said they'd show me Tier 15, an'...yeah." He grinned sheepishly.

The dog struggled to tame his robust imagination, trying to keep his head clear of any images. He shuddered as brief flashes of the vampire slipped through.

"Well I'm proud of you, dude. You're really growin' up. _But_...I think you need to patch things up with FP. I know love is twisty and tricky—an' you can't help wantin' who you want—but she deserves a healthy break."

"I know," he admitted. "I'm gonna see her tomorrow."

* * *

"Sir Finn," Peppermint Butler said, swinging open the castle door.

The title was new—Bubblegum wasn't joking about his knighthood.

The servant ushered him into the foyer. "I suppose you're here to see Flame Princess. Of course. Follow me, please."

Back at the Execution Chamber, Peps dismissed a Banana Guard and granted the hero entry. The butler followed him into the room and manned the control terminal. Flame Princess sat as she had before, still watching the monitor. With a push of a button, the lights above them brightened, negating the effect of the one-way glass. Phoebe looked over inquisitively and, spotting Finn, turned away sharply. She didn't appear resentful—it was as though she couldn't bear to see him.

"Sir, would you like to speak through the intercom?"

"No Peps, I wanna talk face-to-face."

"As you wish. However, policy states that the door must remain closed—I can let you enter her cell, but I'll have to close you in until you're finished. And...if she has an outburst, I _cannot_ jeopardize the safety of the Kingdom. The door will remain shut and I will enable countermeasures—your wellbeing is not guaranteed."

Finn nodded, his gaze not breaking from Phoebe.

"I will need _verbal_ confirmation—"

"Yeah Peps, lock me in with her."

The butler re-diverted his attention to the console. With skillful fluidity, he navigated the interface. The door to the hall swung shut and, with a disconcerting hiss, sealed. The cell door gave off a similar noise, then opened before the hero. He considered asking her permission to enter, but knew she'd deny him. So without speaking, he crossed the threshold into the chamber.

Peppermint Butler worked quickly; as soon as Finn was past its path, the door returned to its former state. He approached the girl, who still sat facing the corner, and tried to speak. Words escaped him. Not to mention, he found the servant's audience awkward. He looked to Peps through the glass. After a moment, the butler seemed to understand—the lights within the cell dimmed, reversing the one-way mirror. Assuming he didn't listen in, the couple had their privacy.

"FP?"

No response.

"Phoebe, please. I want to say I'm sorry. I didn't...I didn't mean to hurt you. Things just happened really quick…"

He recalled the exact sequence of events, wanting to explain how he'd reached this point, and realized just how selfishly he'd acted. When he asked Marceline to show him Tier 15, he told himself it was for FP's benefit. But truly, he'd just wanted the Queen. And the very next day, he accepted Bubblegum's invitation, hoping she'd try to outcompete the vampire. Though his affection for Flame Princess had wilted, they were still a couple at the time.

"...I donked up," he finished.

"I _know_ ," she said.

"PB arrested me that night and asked me what we were doing. I told her. She said it wasn't really Tier 15…"

Phoebe flinched, caught in a lie. She _had_ been falsely confident with Finn at the time, claiming she was an expert on the subject.

"An' I thought, since you didn't know—I mean, not that it was your fault—I just figured you'd wanna know the real thing—I asked her to show me so I could show you and...yeah." Jake's advice lingered in his mind; he reminded himself to tell the whole truth. "But I do still like Bubblegum. And I think we should stay broken up. Things weren't working...I don't think we're _compatible_ , er…"

Finally, Flame Princess turned back around. She still didn't seem upset, but she did appear expectant.

"I'm sorry," Finn said.

"Me too," she admitted. "I shouldn't have lied about Tier 15. I knew we weren't right for each other but I kept pushing. And...I shouldn't have tried to...y'know... _kill_ you."

The couple shared a half-hearted laugh at the absurdity of their situation. Then Phoebe stood and reached out, attempting to hug the hero.

"Whoa," he exclaimed, retreating. "I don't have Flame Shield right now."

She looked puzzled.

"You didn't cast it before you came in here? Wow...I didn't think you'd trust me that much after all this."

Now Finn looked confused.

"I, uh...don't know _how_ to cast Flame Shield," he said.

"But you always showed up at my house with it and you—"

"Oh, no—I'd get Flambo to hook me up before stopping by."

She smirked.

"Dude, you know I can do that spell, right? Most fire peeps can. It's pretty common."

Finn stared at her, baffled. Cumulatively, he'd spent whole _days_ going on detours to find Flambo. Not to mention the time spent on favors. Eventually, the little fire guy started asking for something in return, so the human would find himself going on short quests before making his way to Phoebe's house.

Flame Princess giggled then approached him once more. Her face contorted into a rigid, pointed expression. She waved her hands around her, producing fiery ruins, as she recited the spell. The incantation complete, she kissed him on the cheek, assigning the shield to his person. Finn's skin was singed where she'd made contact, but the process worked: he was now blue. He could no longer feel her radiant heat; he was protected.

Again, she reached out for a hug. He gladly reciprocated, and the two held one another close. Phoebe was reminded of why she found herself so attracted to the hero. In his arms, she felt secure. She could feel his toned muscles, hidden beneath his squishy exterior. His embrace was strong, yet he was careful to treat her gently. And, pressed against her thigh, she could feel his member through their clothing. The contact—though it was little—seemed to excite him, and his length swelled.

She regretted never having gone further with him—she'd only ever held him in her hand. He'd only explored her breasts—and just barely, at that. The Banana Guards had interrupted them when they'd reached that point. Truly, she had rushed their lovemaking to infuriate the candy monarch. But the thrill was equally incentivising.

"So Finn," she whispered. "You _did_ learn how to do Tier 15, right?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **These chapters seem to be averaging around 2000 words and it just works better that way. Sorry if you find them short.**

 **Please review and offer criticism. I'm trying to improve my writing, and it genuinely helps. Thank you for reading!**

 **Feel free to PM me or leave a review with any ideas for future stories. Character match-ups, plot ideas, etc. My readership is limited, so there's a good chance I'll use your suggestions!**


	13. Voyeurs

Deep in the bowels of the Castle, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline sat in near-darkness. The room was protect thrice over by Banana sentries, a secret entrance, and biometric security. Their faces were barely lit by the glow of a nearby monitor array. Both were sat in rolling chairs, facing one another. Every few seconds, the Princess' eyes darted to the vast display, then returned to meet those of the vampire.

"I dunno, Bonnie...this seems a little wacko," Marcy said.

"It's necessary," PB responded bluntly. "The Candy Kingdom hasn't stood for nearly 800 years on sheer luck alone."

"Still...why are all these cameras in _homes_? And are those over there in the Fire Kingdom? And— _no_. Bonnie, is that my cave? You wouldn't—"

Bubblegum interrupted her with a shush and swiveled toward the array.

"He's here."

She pointed to a feed of the castle entrance, where Finn was speaking with Peppermint Butler.

"Why're we spyin' on Finn again?"

"'Cause," Bonnibel said with a devilish grin. "He's about to visit with Phoebe."

"And?"

" _And_ I plan to make amends."

"Um…"

"They were still together when I tried to... _knight_ Finn. I donked things up, so now I'm gonna fix 'em. I've been monitoring those two for a while now, and my findings would suggest their attraction is purely carnal—that is, their relationship would never have lasted anyway. After consummation, they'd lose interest in one another—things would inevitably peter out."

"Wait...so you told Finn to fuck her?"

"Not quite."

"Bonnie, c'mon. Just tell me what—"

"Finn won't use the intercom to apologize. He's far too amiable; speaking remotely won't do it. He'll want to speak in person, and protocol states that her cell remain shut in case of emergency. The chamber is hermetically sealed so we can control her oxygen. An outburst is impossible when the door is closed. So Peps will lock him in with her. It's all very simple."

"I don't—"

"Once they're locked in together, I'll release my proprietary aerosol aphrodisiac. It's technically experimental...but historically it has performed flawlessly."

"Huh. I don't know if that's such a good— _wait_. Bonnie, did you use that spray on me when we were—"

The Princess hushed her once more and pointed to another monitor. Peppermint Butler dismissed a Banana Guard and opened the door to the Execution Chamber. Bubblegum scanned the array frantically, trying to remember where the rooms' feeds were displayed.

"There!" she said, pointing again.

At eye-level, the two relevant monitors were situated beside each other. One was the view inside the cell itself. The second showed the other side of the glass, where Finn and Peps now stood beside the control module.

The Vampire Queen eyed the monarch. She didn't doubt her restorative intentions, but she did suspect a secondary motive. Bubblegum watched with too much interest. Marcy smiled, realizing Bonnie was excited for the show, not its effect.

"Okay, he's in and...the door is shut."

She pulled a small remote from a pocket on her lab coat. She hurriedly pressed its only button. No discernable result was visible on the display.

"Did it work?"

"Yes."

Phoebe, who had sat facing a corner, suddenly faced the human. They spoke briefly, then she stood and attempted to hug him. More talking. She cast Flame Shield and kissed his cheek.

 _Come on_ , Bonnie thought.

They hugged.

 _That's it…_

Flame Princess asked him something.

 _Tell him you want it…_

Finn smiled in response.

 _Yes._

And the couple started discarding their clothing.

 _Yes!_

Bonnibel's face rested mere inches from the monitor, her mouth agape and nearly drooling. Before her eyes, the young pair devolved into animals, intensely ravaging each other's bodies. Infatuated by the scene, she thrust a hand down her pants and began rubbing herself.

Marceline watched in amusement. It wasn't long before Bonnie's whimpers excited her as well, and she too went to work. Gradually, her focus shifted from the monarch to the hero. Finn took Phoebe as though he meant to conquer—he kept her pinned to the floor, and thrust his length into her with enough force to shake the camera mounted above them.

On the second monitor, Peppermint Butler was fiddling with the control console. He pressed a few buttons, then turned a large dial. Both feeds confirmed that the one-way glass continued to block his view—he wasn't adjusting that. Dial turned to full, he perked up and directed an ear at a speaker embedded in the terminal. He'd turned on the intercom; he was listening to the couple. The servant eagerly dropped his pants. Without hesitation, he began to stroke his little peppermint penis with the vigor of a madman.

* * *

In mere moments, Finn and Phoebe found themselves undressed and lying on the cell floor. Though they were emotionally incompatible, their physical attraction was mutual—and both intended to finish what they'd started. The hero adopted the same ravenous disposition that had overtaken him in the Royal Quarters. However briefly, before this state took full control, he considered whether this was allowed—was his relationship with the Princess and Queen official? Was this cheating?

Such thoughts were short-lived. Flame Princess reciprocated his insatiable demeanor, dissolving any doubt for his intentions. The human buried his face in her bosom and moved himself into position. With his partner laid out before him, unprepared and unaware of what was to come, he found himself in charge. And he loved it.

He pressed his rigid member against her opening and relished in her astonishment. He allowed his tip to slip inside, then he waited. She met his eye; her desire was unmistakable. He proceeded. Every inch of his considerable length elicited a series of moans and spasms as it entered. Even the human found himself surprised by the sensation. Her body, though entirely comprised of fire, seemed to secrete its own lubrication. And against his flesh, it felt wet. He shouldn't be surprised—having kissed her, he never found her mouth to feel dry.

Finn continued to thrust and formed his rhythm. His partner took him well despite her inexperience. Shortly, she wholly embraced the passion and started to rock her hips in turn with the hero's movement. With this new motion, her clitoris rubbed against his body, further expanding her ecstacy.

In an abrupt and inelegant turn, she climaxed. Her cries were deafening, her body unruly. Finn found himself engulfed in her expanding form—the entire chamber flooded with her heat, melting the metal furnishings which surrounded them. The intensity of her orgasm heightened the hero's lust. He finished as well, dousing her insides with his seed. As soon as the fluid escaped him though, it evaporated into the inferno.

His other senses now returning, the human became struck with fear. It was as Bubblegum had suggested: Flame Princess was having another episode. Through the Heat Shield, he began to feel her warmth. Before long, he felt feverish. The temperature in the room around him rivaled that of the sun—his enchantment wouldn't hold much longer. However, the reaction was contained. Like before, he realized, she'd run out of oxygen and be quelled.

A sudden turbulence pulled his attention: the door had softened from exposure, and its seals folded under its weight. He could see air flooding into the chamber as it displaced the Princess' flames. She glowed brighter where they met, her form now turning white-hot from the rapid introduction of fuel.

 _This is it_ , he thought.

His skin now burning through the spell, Finn fell to the floor in pain. He faced the ceiling. There, above his head, several tubes were embedded in the tiles. As though on cue, they poured a torrent of new gas into the room. The white cloud quickly dispersed and sank to his level. As it descended, it forced Flame Princess down as well, her body shrinking in response to its touch. Finally, he found her lying beside himself. She had resumed her normal dimensions, her skin dimmer than usual.

Again, the pipes expelled gas above them. The human found it easier to breathe and the Princess brightened; Peppermint Butler had re-oxygenated the air. The damaged door fell forward and the concerned servant peered around its frame.

"Are you quite alright?"

"Yeah, Peps," Finn said, sitting up. "Thanks, man."

Phoebe remained laying down. Though stable, she'd been knocked unconscious.

As he stood, his heart skipped a beat. In the upper corner of the room, he spotted the incinerated body of a security camera—their moment hadn't been private after all.

* * *

Peebles and Marcy were enthralled by the spectacle—on their left, Finn and Phoebe entwined—on their right, Peppermint Butler eavesdropping, pleasuring himself the same as they. The smell of sex overtook the confined space as the two women fingered themselves. Both moaned heavily, gently fogging the monitors before them. Each stimulus compiled and served to further encourage their lust. Soon, they found themselves as driven as the young couple—even without the aphrodisiac.

The sensuous atmosphere quickly halted, however. Flame Princess erupted from beneath the hero, flooding the room with fire and briefly blinding the camera with her intensity. As the picture adjusted to the increased brightness, they realized what had happened.

"Hell yeah, Finnie," Marcy chuckled. "He got her good."

Finn climaxed in turn. But Phoebe's expansion didn't abate. Rather, she continued to spread throughout the small room.

"Shit…"

"No," Bubblegum said. "It's okay—Peps will enact the countermeasure and…"

They looked to the second monitor, only to find the servant still occupied with himself. Limited to the intercom audio, he was still unaware of the couple's condition.

" _Shit_ ," she said. " _C'mon, Peps…_ "

The cell feed was now obstructed, the inferno having stretched to the camera's height. In a matter of seconds it succumbed to the heat. Their vision was now limited to the adjacent room. Finally, the butler was made aware. The chamber door glowed red and slouched in its frame, drawing his attention. He stood and struggled to pull up his pants. His composure gone, he now frantically searched the console for the proper solution, and, after several painstaking seconds, found it. The episode had been stopped.

"Oh Glob... _Finn_ …"

The Vampire Queen scooped up her companion and flew to the exit.

* * *

By the time they had reached the Execution Chamber, Flame Princess was coming around. The cell was ruined, its furnishings reduced to puddles of molten metal. Peppermint Butler and Finn were crouched over the girl, ready to help if needed. In any other situation, she'd have been rushed to the hospital wing, but if she were seen by the Candy People, her predicament would only worsen.

Bubblegum and Marceline were relieved to see the hero intact. His Flame Shield—prematurely deteriorated by the incident—had nearly faded. As such, he was careful not to touch the recuperating Princess. Upon seeing the two women, he blushed. Knowing Peebles, he had no doubt they'd been watching.

"Finn! Are you alright?" the candy monarch asked, ignoring his evident health.

"Yeah we're good, PB—just, uh...FP had another elemental thingy flare-up so Peps had to use the counter job to stop her an', uh...yeah, we're fine now though."

He looked to the Vampire Queen, who stood behind Bubblegum in the doorway. Her expression was conspicuous—she definitely knew the truth. Finn avoided her gaze and focused on Phoebe, but Marceline was determined to press him. She floated his way and wrapped herself around him, her bosom pressed against his back, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"That was some good work, Finnie," she whispered in his ear. "Y'know, I think that might've been _too_ good."

She turned to Bonnie, who now knelt next to the hero.

"In fact, I think she may get _hooked_ on our boy here."

Bubblegum gave her a contemptuous look, well aware of the vampire's implicit criticism for her plan. Her research was sound; having had him, Phoebe would discard of Finn. That is, she had estimated a 85% probability of such a result.

Flame Princess finally managed to open her eyes, and examined the scene around her. After a brief moment, she seemed to recollect the event—she smiled cheerfully, clearly focusing on the euphoria of her orgasm rather than its consequences.

"Good Grod, Finn," she said, indifferent to their spectators. "We _have_ to do that again."

Marceline snickered.

"Oh, uh…" the human responded, turning to Peebles. "Could we—I mean, would she have another accident if we were to—not that we'd just go an'—but you know, uh…"

The hero suddenly found himself embarrassed once more. He was still unsure of his status with the two women, and whether his Tier 15 with Phoebe had violated their trust. And now, he was practically asking for PB's permission to repeat that mistake in front of an audience. The following silence only served to exacerbate his shame.

Unspeaking, Bubblegum glared at Flame Princess, evidently agitated by her encroaching on her champion's desire. Phoebe, in turn, frowned at Marceline, who nibbled on the hero's earlobe tauntingly—the girl didn't know of the vampire's involvement until now. And Finn continued to watch Peebles, waiting for her answer. Peppermint Butler looked between all four, eagerly awaiting further development in this sexual dispute.

"No…" the monarch eventually relented. "I believe her elemental matrix will hold steady, as it did after you two first kissed. It would require an even greater emotional catalyst to incite another reaction. I can't imagine what that'd be—she should remain safe indefinitely."

" _Mmmmm_ ," Marcy teased. "Looks like we've got another playmate."

Bubblegum scoffed.

"Surely that's up to _Finn_."

Everyone in the room looked at the human in unison.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, this chapter is finally complete. Sorry for the delay; life's been unyielding lately.**

 **So let me know what you think! Review and tell me how I can improve. Hopefully my writing gets better (especially the lemon stuff).**

 **Also, feel free to PM or comment with suggestions for future chapters/stories. I'm open to new ideas. Since I write daily, I check my feedback daily.**

 **As always, thanks for reading!**


	14. Marceline

Finn, with all four sets of eyes on him, was stunned. The benefits and detriments of the notion danced through his head. Bubblegum wouldn't like it. As far as he could tell, Marceline was excited to have another girl involved. Phoebe simply wanted more of him. And why the hell was Peppermint Butler listening in on this?

Everything was moving in the opposite direction of his premonition dream—Choose Goose said he'd have to pick one of the three women or things would fall apart. He had thought Flame Princess was off the table, but now she was interested again. Did he have to pick just _one_ , or could he pick all _three_? And now, if he were to say yes, things would be coming _together_. Then again, Tier 15 with Peebles and Marcy came true. Was that the only thing made real by the Cosmic Owl?

 _Globbit_ , he thought. _Why can't these prophetic dreams ever make sense?_

Despite having come to no conclusion, his mind started to settle. He realized the silence had gone on uncomfortably long.

"Uh...yeah. Okay."

Peps left the room as though he'd been dismissed. Nobody seemed particularly upset (or ecstatic, for that matter). Perhaps he'd made the right call.

"Alrighty then, _stud_ ," Marceline said with a smile. "I've gotta bounce. Call me when you guys wanna meet up."

She glided past the human and disappeared into the hall.

"Flame Princess," Bubblegum said. "Would you wait in here, please? Given the circumstances, I'll waive your remaining observation period. You're free to leave, _but_ you'll have to take one of the secret tunnels so the citizens don't spot you. I'll send someone shortly to guide you out. Finn, would you come with me?"

"Sure, PB."

He waved goodbye to Phoebe, then followed the Princess out of the room. They were a good distance down the corridor when she stopped and turned to him.

"Look, Finn...I understand you have a healthy sexual appetite at your age, and I don't mind sharing you—again, it's the least I could do—but are you sure you're okay with Phoebe joining us? I don't want you to feel obligated or pressured by Marceline, or—"

"Yeah, Peebles," he said. "I'm okay with it if you are."

"Good. Well then, just one more thing."

She suddenly became more serious; the look in her eye was intense. Grim, even. She stepped closer and pinned him against the wall, then leaned her face closer to his.

"Don't you forget: you're _my_ champion, and this is your _reward_."

The human shook in his shoes. Her fury, when unadulterated, was one of the most threatening forces he'd ever witnessed in Ooo. He remembered the Princess implying ownership over him before—and now, he discovered, she took that claim seriously.

Having thoroughly intimidated the human, Princess Bubblegum returned to her usual sweet demeanor. She closed the minuscule gap that separated them, and kissed Finn deeply. After a moment, she pulled away and walked off without a word, leaving the dumbfounded hero in her wake.

* * *

The next few days were awkward. Finn waited anxiously for someone to call and tell him when the group would next meet—who that would be, he did not know. He considered it for a moment, then realized they likely expected him to be that person. After all, if not for him, the three women would have no reason to be in contact. Less than he knew the dynamics of a foursome did he know how to initiate one. So, having considerably delayed the occasion already, he decided to put it off even longer and consult his bro.

It was shocking how quickly Jake had come around. He—whether by a true change of heart or forced passivity—now seemed indifferent, though still willing to fulfill his duties as Finn's guardian. When asked for his opinion, he insisted that the human pursue the truth that lied in the prophetic dream. Despite the dog's newly-found distaste for the Cosmic Owl, he still adamantly respected the sanctity of Premonition Dreams (and of sleep itself, of course), and demanded that his brother seek answers.

And so, Finn decided to go through the women one-by-one. The inevitable foursome wouldn't help him—the Tier 15 in his dream had already happened; all that was left to solve was Choose Goose's warning. He took a deep breath and dialed Marceline's number.

"Ugh— _finally_!"

"Oh, uh...Marcy?"

"Yeah dude, I'm here. So when and where are the four of us getting it on?"

"Actually, Marcy…" he said. "I was wondering if just... _you and I_ could hang?"

Then passed an agonizing few seconds of silence. He racked his brain, wondering what he'd said to upset her.

"I mean, unless you—"

He was drowned out by the vampire cackling on the other end of the line.

"Okay, Finnie. I get it—you want some _practice_ before the big game." She continued to chuckle. "Wanna come over tonight, then?"

"Yeah. Sounds good. How 'bout nine?"

"See you then."

* * *

That evening, Finn was greeted by an overly-ecstatic Marceline. She threw open her front door and practically dragged him inside her house. The human had thought Bubblegum's blatant affection would be hard to get used to— _this_ would be harder. It seemed as though the vampire had entirely abandoned her familiar aloof demeanor. At least, around the hero she had.

"So," she said, floating closer. "Where do you want to begin?"

He found himself face-to-face with the Queen. She smelled fresh, as though she'd just showered, and was wearing a bathrobe. An expectant smile crept between her cheeks. She inched nearer, tilting her head, aligning her lips with his...and then she was gone.

The robe, now empty, fluttered to the floor. The human scanned the room, unsure of what had happened. Something wet flicked past his ear. He turned and saw nothing. Hair brushed against his back. A set of nails worked their way down his legs. Marceline was invisible—she was toying with him. Finn relaxed and surrendered to her will; he trusted her fully.

Seemingly of their own accord, his shorts fell open and dropped to his ankles. His underwear similarly fell, revealing his flaccid member. He noticed hesitation—the vampire took her time to admire it, as she had before. The hero waited anxiously for his partner to devour him, but no such ambush occurred this time around. Instead, he felt her hands come to rest softly on his thighs. Her warm breath could be felt against his waist. She pressed her lips against his stomach and kissed him gently, lovingly.

He blushed. Marceline proceeded downward, marking her path as she went. Having reached his penis, she lingered to heighten his anticipation. She licked her lips and continued. The contact send waves of electricity through his body. The vampire took him in her mouth just as steadily—the gradual pace served to tantalize them both. She engulfed the entirety of his length and remained still, allowing him to rest on her tongue. She found herself intoxicated by the taste of his member, which now swelled with blood. Her tongue twitched impatiently, stroking the underside of his shaft. His whimpers of pleasure were gratifying—she kept herself from smiling, lest he detect her rivalling excitement.

Despite the attempts to hide it, Finn sensed her bliss as she worked on him tenderly. He now realized why she had hidden herself. Whereas before she took him to satisfy herself, she now did so to satisfy him. She was _embarrassed_ —the indomitable, universally-feared Vampire Queen had succumbed to the Hero of Ooo, and couldn't help but submit to him—and she couldn't bear to be seen. Clearly, she perceived this as a weakness—a being as monumental as herself shouldn't fall prey to passion—but that only inflated her lust. Strong though she was, Marceline craved someone who could overpower her, command her, subjugate her...and Finn was that person. Through no effort of his own, he had come to own her desire. And she loved it.

The human intended to test these uncharted waters. He ran a hand through her (still unseen) locks. The vampire sped her motion at his touch. With no warning, he clenched his fist shut, gripping her hair forcefully. She halted. He pulled her head back, letting his member fall free of her mouth.

"S-stand."

His voice wavered slightly—he was confident that Marceline wouldn't hurt him...but he couldn't help feeling as though he was poking at a dragon. She obeyed; his arm was lifted upward as she ascended.

"Now...show yourself."

Her disguise dissipated like mist, revealing her naked form. Her face glowed scarlet. She grinned at him giddily, awaiting her next direction. Finn considered what to say now—what demand would Marcy find both humbling and intimate? His limited knowledge provided nothing of use. Then it hit him: Tier 16. He had no idea what it was or how it related to the previous tier, but Bubblegum's reaction seemed to denote significance.

"Marceline," he stated firmly. "I want you to...show me Tier 16."

Her eyes lit up at the suggestion. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes, _sir_ ," she cooed in his ear.

She levitated from the floor, carrying the hero with her. Like a gust of wind, she rushed up the ladder-way to her bedroom, and deposited the human on her bed. From his new vantage point, with the Queen hovering above him, he soaked in her appearance. Since he'd last seen her, she had changed her haircut—both on her head and between her legs. Unlike the Princess, Marcy wasn't shaved. A thick, yet carefully manicured plume adorned her mound. The jet-black hair was sculpted into a triangle, directing his gaze to her glistening lips.

With much difficulty, he shifted his focus from her vulva. Flowing down her shoulders, her other new hairstyle conveyed similar attention to detail. Between those raven drapes, her face appeared to glow. Her expression was striking—her features stood out, as though she was wearing... _makeup_. Marceline was wearing makeup! And, Finn couldn't help but notice, it seemed she was using her shape-shifting powers to her advantage as well—her bosom was considerably larger than he remembered, and the curves of her waist were nothing short of perfection.

They remained like that for a short while—admiring one another—then Finn reclaimed his composure.

" _Marceline_ ," he said, standing from the bed. "I told you: _show me Tier 16_."

Neither found his act convincing, but both were eager to carry on. The fantasy alone was enough to excite the vampire—watching the hero suppress his good nature was more than alluring. She was possibly the only person in Ooo to have witnessed such an unruly Finn.

Again, she obeyed. As she had the other day in Bubblegum's quarters, Marceline laid out on the bed, face-down, and lifted her waist into the air. Her wet slit parted, beckoning him. The human sprang into position and greedily pressed his length into her.

"No, Finn—" she said between moans. "That's not...you're in the wrong hole."

Her words cut through the haze that was quickly consuming his mind. He tried to process the statement.

 _Wrong hole...wrong hole? What other hole is there? Her mouth? She wouldn't lie down like this if I was supposed to put it in her mouth. But that only leaves her…_

"Wait...Marcy, do you want me to…"

"Put it in my ass, Finnie," she begged.

For the first time in his life, he discovered a new tier that he _didn't_ want to pursue.

"No, I can't...Marcy, I can't put my...in your…"

"Trust me. It's okay. It'll feel great, I promise."

"But it's...that's where the _stuff_ is...and I don't, uh…"

She chuckled softly.

"Dude, I'm a _vampire_. I only ever eat red—that end hasn't seen any action for centuries. Believe me, it's clean."

"But why would you want to—"

"C'mon Finn," she said, her tone softer now. "It'll be fun for both of us. You'll love it, I swear."

"But...won't it hurt?"

"Not at all," she lied.

"O-okay…"

He exited her folds, his length dripping with her fluid. Nervously, he changed his aim. He glanced at his target one last time—it being, mere seconds prior, illicit to him—and it seemed to wink back.

 _Oh, Glob._

He thrust forward and was stopped dead; the would-be entrance refused him. He tried again. Still, his member pressed against her but went no farther.

"Marcy...it won't, uh—"

"Just keep going."

He put more effort into it. His tip squeezed its way inside.

" _Keep going_."

Ever so slowly, he was making progress.

" _Finn_!" she yelled.

"Oh Glob—did that hurt? I'm so sorry, I—"

She turned and looked at him over her shoulder, her face now a mix between that of a bat and her usual self.

"Speed it up—be rough—drive it into me like a stake, Finn— _just fuck me_!"

The hero stood over her for leverage, then obliged. With as much strength as he could muster, he threw himself forward, forcing his full length into her ass in a single stroke.

The vampire's screams shattered the windows around them. The human scrambled to cover his ears, unsure of whether such cries were of pain or pleasure. Regardless, he remained inside her, and waited. When the noise subsided, he returned his hands to her waist and went to work.

He thought Bubblegum was tight but this...was something more. Somehow, the sensation managed to eclipse that of Tier 15. Soon, Finn was no longer motivated by Marcy's request—he simply wanted more.

The Queen howled in agony and buried her face into the bedding. Her fingers dug into the material, her nails ripping through it like paper. And the familiar scent of blood filled the air. The liquid running down his shaft only served to lubricate; the human maintained his rhythm unfazed.

Marceline was delirious with euphoria. Pain, as well as any physical discomfort, was a feeling that remained absent in her for nearly a thousand years. Any injury, however serious, would heal itself promptly. So too would the damages of Finn's wrath—but as long as he continued, the trauma would persist...as well as the bliss it elicited.

Through fleeting moments of clarity, she shifted her weight and sought even more satisfaction. Two fingers slipped between her folds, now flowing with juice, and matched his pace. Her other hand came to rest on her mound, her forefinger finding her clit. The flesh was swollen and aching, desperate for her touch. She handled it with expert precision—having had a millennia to become familiar with herself—and hastily found her first orgasm.

The vampire lost any semblance of control over her being. Her body shuddered forcefully, shaking the very foundation of her home. Finn struggled to hold on to her through the commotion, but never relented.

She managed to relax, if only briefly. The ceaseless action of her partner prolonged her climax—and swiftly guided her into a second. The bed frame gave in and folded under the abuse. They dropped together, and the brunt of the fall amplified his next stroke, drawing one final shriek from Marcy. Now, she laid motionless against the mattress, her head resting on her right cheek, mouth agape. Drool spilled from her jaw. Her eyes stared blankly into empty space. Any observer would believe she'd been made comatose by the incessant torture.

The shock of their drop pulled Finn from his stupor. He found himself exhausted; limb and lung burned as though on fire. Nevertheless, he wanted to endure as his partner demanded—but Marceline's damaged expression warranted his stopping. The hero crawled over her and brushed the hair from her face.

" _Marcy_? _Marcy, are you okay_?"

She blinked. Her focus seemed to return, and she met his gaze.

"Yeah, dude."

The vampire sat up and rested against the headboard. Already, her body had restored itself. Finn, content with her well-being, yielded to his fatigue and collapsed beside her.

"Glob..." she said. "That was...the _best_ sex I've ever had, Finn." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Yeah...sure...no...problem...man." he said between haggard breaths.

Both examined the destruction around them. The floor was littered with broken glass, torn sheets, and overturned furniture. The human spilled sweat onto the mattress. Every part of him glowed red from exertion. His member was a purplish hue, having been crushed under the might of two vampiric orgasms. From the naval down, he was coated in her blood as well. Marceline, however, looked pristine—save for her makeup, which had been smeared beyond recognition.

"Hey, sorry if I scared ya back there," she chuckled. "It's just...it had been a while."

"It's all good."

Finn tried to appear contented, despite the aches that now emanated from every point on his body. The one place that offered no gripe was his penis which, he decided, was too numb to hurt just yet.

The Queen looked him up and down, then shifted her stance. Confused, she reached a hand under herself, feeling for something. It returned looking as it had, clean.

"Finn," she said. "You didn't cum?"

"I didn't what?"

"Orgasm—you didn't...y'know...make that white stuff?"

"I guess I didn't. Was that important?"

Marceline threw a leg over and mounted him, her weight resting against his abdomen. The human bit his tongue, trying to keep from wincing at her contact.

"It is to _me_ ," she cooed.

He knew he was too weak to go on—but more so, he was too scared to protest. The Vampire Queen would have her way, regardless. She lifted off of him, hovering an inch or so above, and glided down between his legs.

After a short examination, she said, "I think...we should give this a rest." She pointed at his member, guilt emanating from her expression.

Marcy eyed him in silent contemplation, then smiled. He'd become all too familiar with that grin.

She slipped a finger into her mouth and withdrew it. Quickly, to avoid any questioning, she pressed it inside the human.

He grimaced and shook, too spent to cry out. She waited for the shock to subside. Once he'd settled, she explored his cavity. Finn glared at her—either too polite or too fearful to demand an explanation.

"I know it's not very appealing, but it'll get the job done," she reassured him.

She found his prostate and began to massage it gently. The human's displeasure melted away into ecstasy—the feeling was as enthralling as before, yet entirely unfamiliar. With minimal stimulation, the method worked as promised, and he climaxed. His seed shot onto the vampire's face in thick strands.

Marceline retrieved her finger and resumed her position beside him. With a coy smirk, she stretched out her tongue and cleaned his mess.

Finn barely had time to enjoy himself before the soreness returned in full.

"Marcy," he said. "I think I'm gonna need help getting home."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Woof—longest chapter yet! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and how I can improve. I tried to abide by your criticisms—I'm not great at lemons, but I feel I went into greater (and better) detail with this one.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated! Again, I'm trying to improve, so I'd love any advice you may have. As always, thanks for reading!**

 **This story is coming to an end fairly soon. Don't worry; I intend to write more fanfics. Leave any suggestions you may have for plots, match-ups, prompts, etc. I'm always happy to consider them. My readership is limited, so there's a good chance I'll end up pursuing your recommendations.**


	15. Tier 16

Princess Bubblegum watched the screen intently. Once more, she was sat in front of her monitor array, locked away in the hidden Observation Room. This time however, she sat alone. Moreover, all but the one display had been shut off—she didn't want any distractions from the scene before her.

Well hidden in the shadows of the cave, her camera focused in on its target: Finn the Human. He was approaching Marceline's house, a noticeable bounce in his gate. Undoubtedly, he was on his way to sleep with the vampire. Bubblegum truly didn't mind his newfound promiscuity—if anything, she was relieved that the hero had finally reached this level of maturity. Though charming, his bubbly, innocent demeanor wasn't befitting of the kingdom's sole knight.

No, the Princess wasn't watching out of jealousy. Rather, she intended to research the event. Finn was destined to be hers—she worked hard to be sure of it. Then she made the mistake of letting Flame Princess get involved. Things got complicated; the hero lost interest in her and pursued Phoebe. So Bonnibel course-corrected.

Then Marceline stepped in. Not ideal—but what choice did she have? She accepted the sharing arrangement with the vampire. Publicly, the human would be hers. She was familiar with Marcy's ego. Bubblegum knew she'd never openly love the Hero of Ooo. Not perfect but good enough.

Then Flame Princess became involved _again_. Bonnibel was losing her patience. It was time to abandon compromise and go back to the original plan: Finn would be hers and hers alone. The reputation of her kingdom demanded it. The Candy People needed a champion and, in due time, perhaps even a King. They deserved nothing less than the finest—as did she.

And so, Bubblegum observed patiently. She'd figure out what Marceline had to offer, and she'd emulate it for the hero. She'd be everything Finn wanted and more. She wouldn't repeat the same mistake she'd made with the vampire all those years ago—this time, she'd employ the carrot, not the stick. Finn would come to her of his own volition. And her plans would succeed.

The front door opened, revealing the Vampire Queen. She pulled the human inside. Bubblegum fiddled with the console. The display became black and a line of purposefully ambiguous text appeared: "Are you sure? Y/N" It was a misdirection, an extra line of security. She pressed "Enter" and the message disappeared. The key doubled as a fingerprint scanner. Bio-metrics ensured only she would see these feeds. They constituted the most significant investment into surveillance the kingdom had made thus far. Not only was the transmission dutifully encrypted, but the hardware was state-of-the-art. So small and subtle, not even the heightened senses of a vampire could identify the cameras.

A new image materialized: the living room. Finn stood with his pants down, erect. Marceline was absent. For a moment, Bonnibel was confused. The human swayed gently and wore an elated expression—what was going on?

 _Invisible_ , she realized. _She's invisible...but why?_

She wouldn't have the time to figure it out. Quickly, the action moved elsewhere. The Princess tapped on the arrow keys, searching for the right room. The bedroom. Marcy was naked. Finn was ogling her.

 _Not long now_.

Finally, the human took her from behind. Bubblegum struggled to remain focused. As gratifying as it was to partake—having surveilled all of Ooo for years, she'd helped herself to a fair number of spectacles when aroused—she currently had a mission. Nevertheless, her underwear started to cling to her skin. She squirmed in her seat, trying to ignore her aching flesh.

 _Oh my Glob…_

Tier 16. Bonnibel winced, knowing she'd have to imitate this as well. She was never one for anal. Not to mention the intensity with which the duo performed. There was no question—it would seriously hurt. She remembered Marceline's kink for punishment; surely the vampire was thrilled at Finn's present ferocity. The Princess preferred to perform gently and intimately, a predilection that had gradually pushed her and Marcy apart.

The picture suddenly became distorted. Presumably, the micro-lens had cracked under stress. Around the fissure, Bubblegum could still make out some of the action. Unfortunately, it was the only view she had of the bedroom. It was expensive enough rigging the whole house; extra angles were a luxury she wasn't willing to afford.

After a while, the pair separated. She didn't doubt that Marcy was satisfied, but she couldn't pin Finn's reaction through the haze. The vampire floated over him once more and did...something. The human shook—he likely climaxed. How she finished him off would remain a mystery.

Bonnibel sighed. This hadn't been as enlightening as she hoped. On the screen, she saw Marceline carry the hero off. She switched feeds again to follow but found every camera had been damaged. It looked like the house was empty now, anyway.

A mixture of reverence and fear gripped her. Their performance was impressive...but she didn't want to experience such house-shattering force herself.

Of course, it remained a possibility that this was solely the Vampire Queen's desire. Finn may have simply indulged her. Regardless, she would have to offer whatever he sought; if he wanted anal, she'd just have to grin and bear it.

Bubblegum decided she'd stop by the Tree Fort tomorrow to gauge his mood—hopefully, he'd be miserable after that fiasco.

* * *

After Marceline had dropped him off at home, Finn hobbled through the Treasure Room and arduously climbed his way to the upper levels. In the den, he rummaged through an old roll top desk and found what he was looking for: a flask that contained Cyclops tears. The human had hidden it a while back—previously, Jake had grown a little too accustomed to the crutch, and both had found themselves in more life-threatening scenarios than usual. After so many harrowing adventures, the bottle was nearly empty.

Finn stripped down and poured half its contents onto his palm. Delicately, he applied the goo where he ached the worst—particularly around his groin. It worked wonders, as it always did. For good measure, he swigged the remaining fluid, finishing off their supply. Its flavor wasn't as offensive as he expected. The elixir would work its way into his bloodstream and pass by every bruise and hairline fracture he had; by morning, he would feel better than new.

* * *

As anticipated, the human awoke feeling reinvigorated. Lying in bed, he considered who to meet with next—Flame Princess or Princess Bubblegum? After Marceline, he decided he'd want something more...straightforward. Phoebe's inexperience would make her optimal. Though she seemed to prefer simplicity in the bedroom, Bonnibel's superior know-how (and occasional bouts of power-lust) disqualified her as his next partner.

His mind set, the human got up and prepared for the day. His brother was nowhere to be found, having likely spent the night at Lady's. He helped himself to breakfast and, after dismissing B-MO's repeated offers to play video games, headed out to see Flame Princess. She lacked a phone—very few devices could withstand the temperatures of her home, and she had to trek one town over to access his 'special occasion' line—so he'd have to talk in person.

He opened the front door and screeched in surprise.

"Hello, Finn. I suppose I should say 'Sir Finn' but that seems overly formal."

Princess Bubblegum was dressed in another one of her ornate gowns, her hair fashioned in a new impractical—albeit beautiful—style. An equally lavish bag was slung over her right arm. She smiled expectantly, though he wasn't sure why.

"Oh hey, P-Bubs," he said, quickly recapturing his good mood. "What's up?"

The Princess reached into her bag and procured her excuse for being there.

"Well, I have something for you here. As the candy monarch, it's my responsibility to deliver it in person: a formal declaration of your knighthood!"

She produced a scroll, unwound it, and held it up for him to see. It was a (surprisingly non-candy) piece of paper filled with densely-written calligraphy. A few words were emboldened and stood out: 'declaration', 'knighthood', 'official', 'Bubblegum', and 'Finn the Human', among others. In the lower right corner, a wax seal legitimized the document.

Though technically valid, it wasn't a part of wonted procedure to create such a certificate. Rather, Bonnibel had Peppermint Butler whip it up so she could visit without arousing suspicion. Nevertheless, she now beamed at the hero, awaiting his response.

"Uh...oh wow, Princess," he said, taking the paper. "This is totally math."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I'll, uh...I'll have to get this framed. Jake an' I will hang it up next to the bed." He delicately re-rolled the paper, then set it atop the coin stack nearest the door. "But for now, I've actually got somewhere to be. Sorry, Prubs."

"Of course—no worries. I only stopped by to say congrats. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure thing, Princess—"

Bubblegum leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, catching him off-guard. She lingered until the hero returned the kiss. Her tongue massaged his lower lip and, eventually, he understood the suggestion—he opened his mouth and let her inside. Their tongues danced delicately, gliding back and forth between them. His approach was so uncharacteristically graceful, she was left to wonder how much practice he'd had.

Against her better judgement, the Princess became consumed in the moment. Ultimately, she remembered it would be best to leave the human in waiting, and she broke away.

"Goodbye, Sir Finn."

With that, he took off from the Tree Fort toward Phoebe's place. Bubblegum watched in disappointment—he displayed his usual abundance of energy. He seemed happy, even before her kiss. No signs of distress or ailment. As far as she could tell, he had enjoyed his time at Marcy's the night before.

"Globbit," she whispered to herself, knowing full well what was to come.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Mostly just a filler chapter. I'm kinda having fun exploring the characters'** **intentions although, honestly, I have no idea where any of this is going. Obviously, it's all leading up to the foursome, but I have no idea what girl Finn will end up choosing or why. If you want, you can let me know your opinion. I can't guarantee I'll follow audience preference, but I'll definitely consider it.**

 **As always, thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated; let me know how I can improve. Feel free to leave suggestions for future stories/chapters as well.**


	16. Phoebe

On the way to Phoebe's, Bonnibel lingered on the human's mind—and her sweetness lingered on his tongue. Her lips were delicious, her mouth an amalgam of sugars, her saliva a heavenly nectar...Finn found it strange that her flavor was so unlike bubblegum. At least, on the inside it was. He wondered whether her other fluids held a similar taste…

He shook his head, trying to clear away the thoughts. It wouldn't do him any good to think of her while with Flame Princess. His process of elimination—deciding which of the three women would be best suited to him—could be compromised if he didn't focus on each partner individually. Then, he considered, was sexual compatibility really the best metric by which to make this decision?

It's something he'd surely overlooked. The prophetic dream suggested it was to be considered—or had he assumed that? He wasn't doing Tier 15 with Flame Princess in the premonition; was his approach flawed the whole time? But, he realized, if he judged FP on anything other than their physicality, she'd never be his match. He'd figured that out long ago—Phoebe was too chaotic and prone to wrongdoing. She was the yang to his yin. Then why would she be an option now, simply because they'd done Tier 15?

Her house was now in sight, and the confused hero stopped. Before he proceeded, he needed to think.

"Of the three you've gotta pick. It'll fall apart fast; you've gotta be quick!" Choose Goose's words rattled around his brain.

They didn't make any sense. The Cosmic Owl's warnings never did. What was falling apart? Or rather, what would? And how could it be quick? That especially stood out to him—the human was taking his time. If things were destined to collapse so quickly, why hadn't they already?

With no new answers and no knew ideas, Finn embraced his original plan. Sleeping around may not provide the solution but, at the very least, he'd be able to enjoy himself. He continued on.

* * *

Now back at the castle, Princess Bubblegum worked her way to the surveillance array. Her champion was headed straight to Flame Princess' house—undoubtedly, he'd be sleeping with her next. Bonnibel was less interested this time around; both were inexperienced, so there'd be no surprises. Nothing she couldn't emulate for her hero. But she knew to cover her bases. Finn would be hers before long.

* * *

"Hey, FP?" he called, stepping into the inferno.

He could just barely stand the heat of her home. It had an open floor plan and plenty of ventilation (to feed the perpetual burn), without which he wouldn't be able to enter at all.

"Oh, hey Finn," Phoebe said sweetly. The sound emanated from every direction.

A disturbing voice replaced hers and began spouting unfamiliar words. Around him, fiery ruins descended from the ceiling, their glow lost against the backdrop of pure light. The incantation completed, a minuscule ember drifted through the hot air and landed on his bare arm. A blue tinge grew from its contact and consumed him. The Flame Shield wrought an immediate relief—he took a deep breath through the barrier and appreciated the coolness of the air.

Before him, the blaze coalesced and solidified into the princess herself. He'd seen the trick a thousand times, but it still managed to impress him.

"How's it goin'?" she asked as she approached.

Her demeanor was unusually friendly—even more so than when they were dating. Like the others, he supposed, Phoebe had swiftly accepted their new dynamic. With her, at least, he wouldn't have as much trouble adapting to the affection.

"All good. I was just walkin' by an' thought—"

She cut him off with a kiss. The novelty of spontaneous kissing was beginning to wear off—he begrudgingly returned the gesture, despite her interrupting. After a moment of uncomfortable stillness, it dawned on him: he'd grown accustomed to the more experienced women. Phoebe simply pressed her lips against his and remained still. A week prior, he would have done the same, but now he found it wholly unsatisfying.

He remembered his reasoning for seeking Marceline in the first place. He wanted to come back and impress FP with all the right moves. It looked as though he'd have that opportunity after all.

The human gripped his partner by her fiery hair and demonstrated a proper kiss. She reciprocated his sudden vigor, wordlessly surrendering to his guidance. Their tongues simultaneously fought and danced between their mouths. Inside, her warmth was stronger. Finn could feel the difference, even through the Shield. It wasn't enough to burn him—or hurt, for that matter. Rather, he found it inviting, comforting. His member ached against the fabric of his shorts, desperate to feel that glow elsewhere.

As if responding to some unconscious command, her clothes began to disappear. They dissipated into the surrounding fire like steam. The pair never broke apart, and he only discovered her nudity by touch. Her soft, exposed flesh pressed against him. He felt her hard nipples against his chest, even through his own shirt. Every detail further entranced him, building his lust.

Without breaking stride, the human began to disrobe as well. He discarded his backpack, carelessly tossed aside his bear-skin hat, dropped his shorts to the smoldering floor. Phoebe tugged at his shirt. He shifted his stance, letting her pull it free. His underwear fell, releasing his throbbing member. It pressed against her firm stomach as they embraced, twitching in anticipation.

The princess became feral—she was hungry, determined to relive that moment in the Execution Chamber. Her legs seemingly quit, and she found herself face-to-face with his member. At this angle, it looked far bigger...somehow, even more alluring. A little moisture had already accumulated at his tip and she greedily partook. The liquid was painful to touch but she endured. Unexpectedly, she liked the discomfort—in a way, it seemed more intimate that they might hurt one another by their passion.

She took him in her mouth and bobbed her head. Her fellatio was as mediocre as her kissing. Finn wondered if he'd been spoiled by his time with Marceline—her serpentine tongue was surely unequaled in Ooo. He decided to abandon this effort—he could scrutinize her technique another time. The human withdrew his member and lifted the Princess, then carried her to the bed.

She dropped from his arms onto the mattress, her legs already spread. Her labia were burning white-hot. They dripped with molten juices. Her eyes pleaded with him, as though every second they spent apart was pure agony. He climbed over top of her and pressed his length against her slit.

Already, she moaned zealously; as he entered, every inch further intensified her howling until—his full member now buried between her folds—he winced at the strength of the noise. Her brightness, too, had become unbearable. He shaded his eyes with one hand and gripped her side with the other. For a moment, he was worried he had evoked another episode, but her intensity soon held steady.

In spite of her blinding light, the hero went on. Soon, he was also consumed by the overwhelming sensation. Each thrust exposed him to a gradient of temperature—her cervix was considerably warmer than her vulva, and her newfound ferocity only heightened its energy. He plunged his length as deep as he could, seeking that heat. Through the Shield, it managed to border his threshold for pain—even so, he found it irresistible.

After a while, he considered their position—it limited his depth. Without speaking, he threw his arm under her right leg and lifted it onto his shoulder. He angled his body to the left, and leaned forward, pushing her knee against her chest. His tip reached further than ever—the feeling was incredible!

Phoebe gritted her teeth. Finn's new stance was equal parts exciting and uncomfortable. But it had seemed to improve his pleasure; the hero was now just as verbal as she. His moans fueled her own, and the duo sang to one another in ecstasy.

The princess' right breast—now positioned in front of the human's face—bounced in rhythm with his swaying hips. He took her nipple in his mouth and began working it with his tongue. It seemed to push his partner over the edge. Phoebe's wails were cut short; she was suddenly breathless, approaching her climax.

" _Finn! Finn, I'm gonna_ —"

Her body exploded into a massive, indistinct fireball. Finn was thrown backwards, and landed on the opposite side of the room. Coming to his senses, he stood to help but realized there was nothing to do. Instead, he watched with concern, waiting to see if she'd succumb to her elemental matrix.

He held his breath—both out of fear and because the Shield couldn't combat the sweltering air—for an excruciating minute, then sighed with relief. Flame Princess reformed and descended from the chaos, back onto the bed. She had returned to her normal brightness, though her skin glowed red from exertion. She sat up and smiled at him, still gasping for breath.

"Are...you...okay?" she asked between gulps of air.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "You?"

"Dude...I'm _more_ than okay. That was, like, even _better_ than last time."

Finn walked back to the bed and sat beside her.

"So, uh…you wanna do some more?"

Phoebe scooted closer and wrapped her arms around him. Her radiant expression answered his question better than words ever could.

"'Cause, well…" he continued. "I learned somethin' pretty algebraic the other day. Wanna try it?"

"What is it?"

"Tier _16_."

* * *

By the time Bubblegum had accessed the system, the couple had already started. Both naked, they were kissing passionately. Then Phoebe dropped to her knees. Bonnibel watched carefully: there was nothing particularly outstanding with FP's method. Actually, it seemed rather bland. Finn appeared to share her sentiment. He interrupted the fellatio and carried her to the bed.

She switched to another angle for a better view. Much like Marceline's, Flame Princess' house demanded special equipment. The melted camera in the Execution Chamber could attest. The technology monitoring her had to be heat-resistant—in fact, it was derived from the same tech she used in her fireproof Banana Guard armor. Unlike Marceline, however, Flame Princess presented a very serious threat to the whole of Ooo. As such, Bubblegum invested more heavily in her surveillance, and had a much better perspective of the scene.

She couldn't help but smiling watching the hero take charge. He pulled one of Phoebe's legs over his shoulder and strengthened his thrusts.

"Oh, Finn," she whispered to herself.

He looked like such a man. She was anxious for her turn—to sleep with the hero without any distractions, without any additional, extraneous partners. For a short while she watched just her champion, imagining herself in FP's place. Then the girl erupted, sending him flying across the room.

 _Oh, Glob. Oh, Glob, Oh, Glob._

Bonnibel started to panic and scrambled for her phone. Jake would be her best bet—he could stretch over the house and cut off the oxygen supply, like he did after the duo's first kiss. She punched in the number, then hesitated...the flare-up was abating. She was stable after all.

Bubblegum sighed heavily and wiped the sweat from her brow. She was (quite literally) playing with fire, letting Finn continue to spend time with Flame Princess. In theory, her elemental matrix should remain balanced indefinitely. But with a million uncertain variables, Bonnibel could never be positive. Like she told them back in the Execution Chamber, her working model suggested it would take another, even greater emotional catalyst to disrupt that stability…

On the display, she watched the pair lining up for a second round. His aim seemed a little off—she switched angles and zoomed in. They were trying Tier 16.

She pressed the 'call' button; the dog picked up almost immediately.

"Jake, I'm gonna need you on standby. Yeah—outside Flame Princess' house. _Now_."

* * *

Finn put Phoebe in the proper position and crouched behind her. Luckily for the princess, he guessed that the excessive force Marcy demanded wouldn't be tolerable for a non-vampire. He would go slowly, as he intended to the first time. The human eyed his new entrance, wondering just how similar a fire person's anatomy was to his own. Having already promised her something impressive—and remembering how great it felt when Marceline put a mere finger in himself—he shrugged off his concerns.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Finn...what're you—"

Carefully, he pressed forward and met the same resistance he had before. Phoebe gasped but didn't protest. More pressure...slightly onward...his tip was inside. The fire elemental sighed heavily—she'd been holding her breath. Still, she said nothing; he continued. The further he went, the more his focus drifted from his partner's reaction to his own pleasure. Her tightness was decent, but she had the added benefit of that alluring warmth.

Flame Princess bit her bedspread to keep from crying out. The discomfort was mild but entirely unfamiliar. And she trusted the hero implicitly—she was sure he wouldn't hurt her—so she remained docile. He moved at a snail's pace yet his member felt like a freight train. She concentrated on the sensation. She enveloped him like a glove—she could feel his pulse, every vein, the gentle curve of his head and the stark dip where it met his shaft...it was as though they were connected in some ethereal sense. Such raw intimacy calmed her. Phoebe allowed herself to relax and before long, found that he was entirely inside her.

Slowly, the human eased back then thrusted forward once more. He forced himself to be constrained, to be gradual in his approach—but he so desperately wanted to ravish her. His perception was equally ardent. Their closeness was intoxicating. The stimulation...breathtaking. He watched her body language attentively. Every time he detected relief—that she had acclimated to his pace—he immediately quickened.

Once they had reached a satisfying tempo, both let their mind go blank. Flame Princess went limp against the bed, letting the hero use her body as he pleased. For her, the sex was enjoyable—but the submission was satiating. Finn took full advantage and rammed his length into her vigorously.

Shortly—and certainly quicker than he'd have liked—the human reached his climax. He maintained his rhythm as he pumped his seed into her. Phoebe bore the pain of its touch and remained still, intent on serving her partner. She felt his member pulse as it expelled each strand of thick fluid.

His flesh swelled, and trembled with heightened sensitivity. The princess squeezed tighter around him and relished in his reaction—he gasped as she had before. She shifted her hips, prepared to pull away.

"No—wait," he pleaded.

Flame Princess threw herself forward and drew a pained moan from her partner. He was still erect. His length twitched in the cooler air, dripping onto the comforter below. Each drop sizzled when it contacted the hot surface, and dissipated in a small puff of steam. She sat up and sneered at him, waiting for him to speak.

Instead, the human shrieked.

"Oh, c'mon," she said. "Don't be a baby about it."

He collapsed and rolled off the bed, swatting at his knees. She realized what was wrong: the Heat Shield had worn off. Smoke wafted from his singed skin. His reprieve from the fire was short lived, however—the hero, naked and bare, was now laying on the glowing coals of Phoebe's floor.

He continued to scream, rolling back and forth but finding no respite. He managed to stand; his body was now safe. Nevertheless, his soles continued to burn.

"Finn! The lake!" she shouted, pointing to her front door.

He instantly understood and ran. Colliding with the door, he tore it off his hinges but proceeded unfazed. The human crashed through a wall of Banana Guards, sprinted past Princess Bubblegum and Jake, then leapt from the precipice that hung over the body of water.

Finn relaxed in the soothing tranquility of the lake. Though he knew it wouldn't last, he currently felt nothing and intended to remain as long as he could. A pair of yellow tendrils descended and darted toward him. They wrapped around his torso and pulled him up, through the surface and past the cliff face.

"Are you alright, dude?" Jake asked.

"Yeah…" he muttered, still unsure of what was going on.

A cacophony of murmurs and giggles sounded around them. The Banana Guards had their eyes glued on him...he was still naked. The human blushed and moved to cover himself. His brother stretched over him and formed a makeshift outfit.

Peebles dismissed the guards and walked over.

"Finn, are you okay?" she asked, concern evident by her expression.

"Yeah," he reiterated. "Everything's chill. What're you an' Jake doin' here?"

"We—I saw you head this way when you left the Tree Fort. I just assumed...y'know...you and Phoebe would be getting intimate—"

She was interrupted by the dog chuckling.

"—and I wanted to be safe. Some commotion was heard, so I had Jake and some bananas come with, in case it was another incident."

She scanned his arms and legs, noticing the light damage to his skin.

"Why don't you come back to my lab? I can treat those burns."

"Oh, uh...that'd be great, Prubs. Thanks."

Flame Princess appeared in her doorway. She ran out to meet them.

"Oh thank Gob! I'm so sorry, Finn. I thought the Shield would last longer than that."

"It's all good, FP. I'mma head out with PB an' get fixed up."

"O-okay," she said, a hint of jealousy in her tone.

The Banana Guards now gone, Jake melted off his brother's body and reformed. The hero went back inside and redressed, said goodbye to Phoebe, then returned.

"Don't have _too_ much fun, you guys," the dog said with a smirk. "I don't think Finn can take much more."

"I'll have him home in the hour," Bubblegum assured him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Second longest chapter! These lemons are getting way more detailed** — **question is, are they the right details? What do you think, am I improving any?**

 **I believe I know how this story will end now (i.e. who Finn will end up with, the meaning of the premonition dream, etc.) but if you still want to offer input, feel free. I'm pretty set on the current ending, but if I read something better I'll definitely consider using it.**

 **As always, thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated; let me know what I can do better.**


	17. Burned

Finn sat on the cold metal table while Bubblegum mixed solutions from different flasks. He had stripped down to expose his extensive burns; it was weird how normal it now seemed, always being bare in front of the princess. Even weirder was how normal it seemed in front of Peppermint Butler, who was assisting her. Like usual, the little candy guy didn't seem to care. Peebles was similarly indifferent—she chose not to fawn over the hero; his injuries took precedence.

"Okay, it's almost done. Just one more ingredient...Pep, hand me that one over there. No— _that_ one—yes. Thank you."

She poured a few drops of a blue fluid into what was now a beige concoction. The butler returned the former while the princess poured the latter into an empty petri dish. On contact, her brew coagulated into a translucent jelly.

"Perfect," she said. "A restorative balm. Works great for burns."

"Wow. Thanks, PB."

Bubblegum turned to her champion with the dish in hand. Her task now complete, she took a moment to appreciate the view.

Biting her lip, she said, "Peps—that'll be all."

"But, m'lady," he protested.

"That will be _all_."

"Er...yes ma'am."

The butler shuffled off hastily and closed the door behind him.

"So, I just smear this stuff on my skin an' the burns will go away?"

"Well, yes and no." The princess was suddenly less articulate, as though in deep thought. "Um...the dosage is very _specific_. I could lend you a measuring instrument, but it'll be easier if I just apply it myself. The damage isn't too grievous—this should fix it up in a day or two—but we should put it on a few times...just to be safe."

"O-okay, Prubs. If you say so."

Bubblegum ran a finger through the jelly, pulling a sizeable amount. The method hardly seemed precise to Finn but he couldn't care less. His focus was on what came next. The princess set aside the dish and rubbed the ointment between her palms, then delicately placed her hands on his chest.

He loved the feeling, be it otherwise innocent. Despite the tenderness of her touch, it seemed so purposefully evocative—though maybe the tender touch is what _made_ it evocative, he considered. She was delicate, conscious of his injuries, and thorough. Not a spot was left unattended to as she worked the jelly down his arms and legs, back, and sides. Every few minutes, she'd glance up and briefly make eye-contact. Both would look away and blush in response.

The princess was unhurried, appreciating the details of his body that could only be experienced through contact. Beneath his soft exterior—the thinning layer of baby fat that still remained—she felt his toned muscles, shaped and strengthened from his years of exhaustive safeguarding. Doubtless, he was flexing them wherever she passed. Hundreds of small scars—made white and faint with time—littered his body from past skirmishes. Many were received in service to her kingdom. A twinge of guilt shot through her; she could never repay her debt to this hero, nor could she make up for the copious pain inflicted upon him. But she would damn well try.

The human was wholly coated in jelly, save for his groin. Peebles smiled and guided his legs apart, then took another handful of the balm. She kneeled. His flaccid member now rested at eye-level, mere inches from her face.

"You're particularly scalded down here. I'll have to apply extra…"

Her voice trailed off as she gripped him. The cream was cold against his skin, yet the warmth of her hand could still be felt through it. The princess was suddenly less gentle; her hold was firm and her pace was quick. Bonnibel became entranced by her work—her mouth was agape and nearly drooling. She stared unblinking as his member grew to its full size. His head stared back, swollen and yearning, a clear fluid building up at its tip.

She so desperately wanted to taste it...but her unwavering will shone through the lust. Succumbing to him now wasn't a part of her plan.

 _In due time_ , she reminded herself, _he will succumb to_ you.

Instead, she took delight in his evident discomfort. Finn, always amiable and naive, still believed this was a professional affair, and didn't want to appear aroused. He squirmed and bit his lips, struggling to hide his pleasure. Bubblegum grinned and stroked him more vigorously. He caught each moan just as it surfaced, barely managing to conceal them. His breathing was haggard, face red, and jaw sore from being held shut. Holding the edge of the table, his knuckles were now turning white. He shut his eyes and shifted his hips, trying to pull away. The princess could feel his length throbbing. The breath caught in his throat.

 _He's close_.

She immediately released him, stopping on a dime. The human looked even more pained—hiding an imminent orgasm was difficult, but being withheld of one was more so. He settled back into his former position, member still hard and twitching. As cruel as it seemed, it was all according to plan.

"Alright," she said plainly. "You're good for now. Stop by in the morning and I'll treat you again. Then again tomorrow evening. That should be enough."

"Y-y-yeah. Th-thanks, P-peebes," he stammered.

"Oh, and Finn...do _not_ uh…" her eyes darted down, then returned to his. "Don't _touch_ yourself down there, okay? It's very important—any more manipulation may cause permanent damage. Promise you won't?"

"Of course."

The suggestion was entirely nonsensical; masturbating wouldn't hurt the hero. But she wanted him wound up. She intended to give him the same treatment twice the next day—bring him to the brink of climax then send him off. Unable to satisfy himself, he'll be eager and frenzied. And when it came time for her turn in the sack, the sensation would be extraordinary for both of them. Finn would never forget the utter relief she provided him, even if only subconsciously. She would be the quintessence of sex for the human—and he would choose her over all others.

She handed him his clothes as he redressed, then kissed him on the cheek in farewell.

It was devious. It was cunning. It was foolproof. Bubblegum would get her man. And as unsavory as it seemed, she knew there were no victims to her ploy. She'd be giving Finn the time of his life.

* * *

 **It's short but I think it's a well written chapter nonetheless. Let me know what you think.**

 **As always, feel free to provide suggestions for future chapters/stories. They're always welcome. The end of this story is pretty set in stone. Even still, you can always provide your opinions on who Finn should end up with if you want.**

 **Please review and tell me how I can improve. I'd love some constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Bonnibel

The following day transpired just as Bubblegum intended. By their third session, she had to be especially mindful; Finn was set to burst, and very little provocation would elicit orgasm. He was skirting the edge mere seconds into her treatment and, as usual, she halted. As predicted, the burns were almost gone. And—aside from his nearly-debilitating state of perpetual arousal—the human was in good health.

He stood from the table and started to dress.

"So Finn," she said. "I was speaking with Marceline and she tells me you two were... _together_ the other night. And, of course, you were with Phoebe yesterday. I can't help but suspect that you'd want—that I'd be, uh…"

"Next?" he asked, face growing red.

She smiled in response and bit her lower lip. The princess wasn't as coy about the situation as she let on, but she wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth.

"Well, uh…" he continued. "I didn't want to assume anythin'. If you wanted to, I'm totally down for it—"

"How about tomorrow night, then? Ten o'clock?"

"Y-yeah sure thing, Princess." She let slip her confidence and he found it almost intimidating. "What about my, uh, condition? Will my...you-know be okay by then?"

"Absolutely." She leaned closer and adopted that familiar formidable demeanor. "But don't touch yourself beforehand. Got it?"

Finn nodded.

"Good."

Her sweetness returned. Bubblegum pulled him in for a kiss. He pressed his tongue against her lip, but she refused him entrance. Rather, she pulled away and sent him off. It was an old trick, keeping the human in stasis like that, but she wanted him to feel desperate by tomorrow. A little affection would fan the flame; too much would put it out.

Confused and enticed, Finn headed back to the Tree Fort. The next day, he'd sleep with Bonnibel once more. Then, he knew he'd have a difficult decision to make.

* * *

It was coincidental, yet oddly fitting, that Jake had prepared spaghetti for dinner. Finn had done the same years prior in an attempt to seduce Bubblegum and win a lock of her hair. Before he met Flame Princess, a day hadn't gone by that he didn't hold that wad of gum, thinking of her. Now, in a few short minutes, he'd be on his way to the castle for some Tier 15 with the one-time love of his life.

He didn't let his mind dwell on it too long. He wanted to be a blank slate, well suited for deciding which lady would be his best match. His connection with Bonnibel was becoming more and more obvious—or so it seemed—and he didn't want any bias warping his evening.

The trio—he, Jake, and B-MO—ate in relative silence. It seemed his brother already knew his plans and was trying to remain unspoken. Whether or not he agreed, the dog had decided it was no longer his place to offer opinion. And so he remained quiet. The human was nervous—more nervous than he had been with his last two suitors—and busied himself with eating. B-MO was merely confused, and sat analyzing the abnormal situation.

They finished up and washed the dishes, then the hero prepared to head out.

"Big date tonight?" Jake asked.

"Yeah—with PB."

The dog's face was noticeably devoid of reaction; Finn couldn't imagine how much it pained him to stay neutral. It simply wasn't in his nature—had he heard this news a week ago, he'd have been bouncing off the walls.

"That's cool, man. Need anything before you go?"

"Uh...nah. I think I'm good."

Tears welled up in his brother's eyes. Despite the awkward circumstances, he was still proud to see the human growing up. Finn walked over and gave him a hug, which he immediately returned.

"Thanks for lookin' out, dude."

"Always, brudda."

With that, the two separated. Jake stretched upstairs to bed and the human started towards the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

When Finn arrived at the castle, Peppermint Butler wasn't at his usual post to escort him upstairs. In fact, the whole castle was suspiciously quiet; he didn't see a single candy person in the foyer or main hall—not even Manfried, who was rarely seen elsewhere.

The human proceeded cautiously and made his way to the Royal Quarters. His path was poorly lit. Along the hall, light danced on the floor in a familiar manner. He peered into the bedroom and found that hundreds of candles had been lit. They cluttered every flat surface and were the only thing illuminating the room.

It was a strange scene. He stepped inside and felt something underneath his shoes. On closer inspection—which was difficult in the poor lighting—he found a trail of red jelly beans leading to the foot of the bed. Even the comforter was littered with the little candies. He pressed on, now very interested in what had happened. It didn't seem ominous, but he couldn't be sure.

Behind him, the door slammed shut. He spun around and reached for a sword that wasn't there—he'd left his pack at home, weapon included. His panic quickly faded, however, when he saw the perpetrator.

It took him a second to recognize her; it was a look he'd never seen her wear. Princess Bubblegum was dressed in what had to be an expensive set of lingerie. The garments were revealing, though they kept her best assets hidden from view. Her gummy hair was let loose. It draped down her shoulders and rested against her bosom, accentuating the curves of her body. Her eyes glinted in the candlelight, emboldened by dark liner against her pale skin. It may have been a trick of the light but—much like the Vampire Queen—he'd have sworn she altered her candy biomass in a few flattering ways.

"Ah, my knight has arrived," she said.

"H-hey, Peebles. Where're the candy peeps at? The castle's a ghost town."

"Now, is that any way to address your princess?" she asked with a smirk. "Finn, when we make love, call me Bonnibel."

"O-okay... _Bonnibel_." The name felt almost vulgar to speak; he'd only ever heard it used tauntingly by Marceline.

"I gave the staff the night off. We won't be interrupted."

"So, how do you wanna—"

She cut him off with a gentle shush and approached.

Bubblegum pulled off his hat and tossed it aside. She let her fingers wander through his golden locks as she examined his face.

"Strip. Then lay on the bed."

He did as he was told. She watched attentively, soaking in every detail. His member was already stiff, having been denied release for two days. The human laid out on the bedspread and the princess crawled over top of him. Her hand reached around and unhooked her bra. It fell gracefully down atop his face, obscuring his view. He scrambled to throw it aside, and paused in awe when he had.

Whether it was his overwhelming arousal or the atmosphere of the room, he couldn't be sure...but this was the most enticing any woman had ever appeared. Her breasts practically glowed before him. Every fiber of his being wanted to suck on them, play with them, have them in any way he could and—as though reading his raw desire—she guided his hands to them.

The princess leaned in and kissed him deeply, though she didn't linger. She moved along his cheek and nibbled at his ear, then continued down his neck and chest, leaving a trail of kisses as she went. Every touch sent shivers through his body. Her chest moved beyond his reach, and the human was made to sit back and watch. She rested between his legs, his member standing tall next to her face. It twitched in desperation. Her hot breath teased his aching flesh.

After a moment, she decided he'd been thoroughly tantalized. She wrapped her lips around him and bobbed slowly. Her tongue ran up and down his shaft, paying great attention to the underside of his head. He was too substantial to take in fully, but she pressed as far forward as she could manage. His tip graced her uvula and her eyes watered. It didn't take long—it was impressive he didn't burst at the slightest touch, considering—and he finally spilled his seed into her throat.

The amount was incredible. She was inclined to pull away, but held still for his sake. Tears streamed down her cheeks, pulling mascara with them. She sputtered and coughed as the thick fluid drenched her esophagus. When he settled, and the rhythmic pulses ceased, she released his length and let it fall to his thigh.

"Oh my Glob, Princ—Bonnibel—are you okay?" he asked.

Her appearance was a mess but she was ecstatic.

She swallowed and said, "Certainly. You needn't worry; I'll let you know if I'm uncomfortable." It was a lie, of course. She intended to experience great discomfort for his gratification that evening, were she to surpass the Vampire Queen in his favor.

Bubblegum crawled back alongside him and caught her breath. Somehow, the way she looked now—streaks of black makeup down her cheeks, eyes puffy and red, skin flushed, and hair unkempt—excited him even more. Neither his erection nor his appetite had subsided; he needed more of her. The human sat up and, without asking permission, removed her panties, gripped her right ankle, and lifted her leg over her head. The princess gasped then smiled, more than willing to submit.

His length slipped between her glistening folds. She was as he remembered: transcendent. The quality of her candy flesh was astounding. It was soft and ever so slightly sticky; it felt welcoming and receptive, clinging to his member as he pressed through it. Bonnibel moaned softly and held him close. Her embrace was soothing, loving. Rather than devolve into a mindless machine, plugging away until orgasm, he was inclined to go steady and appreciate the sensation.

Finn buried his face in the nape of her neck and kissed her gently. Her legs wrapped around him, drawing him nearer. She rolled her hips, rubbing her clit against his mound, and her moans intensified. Their chests were pressed together, her hard nipples brushing against him. The human pulled his head up and met her gaze—her eyes shone in the darkness, imploring him. He lowered and their lips met. They kissed lightly, complimenting the quiet intimacy they now shared.

When they climaxed, it was calm yet gratifying. Both shuddered and trembled in the other's arms, then came to relax altogether. After an hour, they found themselves lying, still entwined, in utter bliss. The world seemed to have departed; all that remained was their silent room and its withering light. As the candles finally perished, so did they. The couple felt asleep holding one another, blanketed in the tranquil darkness.

And what was meant to be a restless night of rampant passion had been so much more—they made love as Bonnibel had promised but never intended. Both had fallen prey to her plan.

* * *

Finn shot up, unable to breathe. He was now lying in his own bed. The shock subsided—his lungs were working, he'd merely been having a nightmare. Or...had he? He couldn't remember.

He scanned the room. Sunlight shone in through the window. Jake was gone. Something seemed off. Certain colors seemed too light or too dark. His bear-skin hat, now back on his head, felt too tight. When he went to stand, he discovered the floor was entirely too soft. The wood sank under his weight, and so he remained on the bed.

 _This isn't right_ , he thought.

And yet, it seemed very familiar. A chorus of giggling could be heard from downstairs. A shadow flew up the ladder-way and settled on his left, materializing into the Vampire Queen herself. Similarly, Flame Princess appeared in an orange haze, reforming at his right side. Trailing well behind, Bubblegum climbed up the rungs and joined them, sitting at the foot of the bed. All three women seemed ebullient but none spoke. Not even when prompted.

 _This is...I've seen this before. My premonition dream!_

The human realized he was dreaming once more. As though confirming his suspicions, a loud screech sounded overhead. Hanging in the rafters, hidden in the shadows, was the unmistakable form of the Cosmic Owl.

"Hey!" he called. "Cosmic Owl! Can you hear me?"

The bird glided down and hovered above the floor, looking around anxiously.

"Hey man. Say, your dog friend isn't 'round here, is he?" he asked.

"I don't think so."

"Oh, good." He turned to the bed and eyed the ladies suspiciously. "Aw darn...another one of these dreams. Hey, don't tell him I was here, 'kay?"

"Owl, I've got some questions."

"Yeah?"

"What was up with that last dream? Like, what were you tryin' to say with Choose Goose an' that riddle? Things were supposed to fall apart an' I—"

"I thought it was pretty clear. Didn't you take the advice?"

"Dude, your advice is the _pits_. Always is."

The owl looked taken aback. "It's not my advice! It's, like, some cosmic jazz. I'm just here to make it happen is all. 'Sides, the dream made perfect sense. It told you to choose, showed you how to choose—literally summoned up a guy named 'Choose' to get that point across—and warned you what'd happen if you didn't."

"Showed me how to...I don't remember it showin' me _how to_ choose."

"You don't? The three ladies there, wanting some, uh...y'know? And the princess?"

"Er…"

"Geeze, kid. You choose which lady by giving them your virginity. C'mon, it's plain as day!"

"But—but...the dream—and PB—and it—and I—it _made_ me choose Bubblegum then! That's how premonition dreams work!"

"You didn't do it in the dream, remember? She was just on top of you. You chose her fair and square. Seems like destiny, anyway. No reason to freak out."

The Cosmic Owl wasn't wrong. Finn considered it—considered everything. He'd picked Peebles from the very beginning. Or, rather, she'd picked him. That's why things didn't fall apart. In fact, they started coming together _after_ that day. He was meant to be with Bubblegum. It made sense; of the three women, his time with her was the most rewarding. Unlike the others, he didn't fear for his life during Tier 15. They were compatible.

He remembered his current surroundings, and looked at the group of women that now sat on his bed.

"Wait...what about _this_ dream though?"

"Oh this? This is, well...this looks pretty straightforward. I don't see any symbolism here either."

The walls shook around them. The sky visible outside the windows darkened very suddenly, and the women faded away.

"Whoa—what's happening?"

"You're waking up. Hey, I'll see you around, Finn. Sorry 'bout the confusion. Oh—and _please_ don't tell Jake I was here!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **We're in the endgame now. But seriously, we're nearing the end of this story.**

 **As you can probably tell, Finn will end up with Bubblegum. It just made the most sense to me. This chapter was meant to be much longer and have much more graphic sex (like the last few), including an anal scene where Bonnie was pretending to enjoy herself. However, I like to let the story guide me as I go, and it just didn't seem right. So I guess you could say it really was destiny. In trying to write some smut, I found my characters making love. Go figure.**

 **Sorry if it seems a little jarring (I know there was a lot of foreshadowing to the anal, but I guess you can consider it misdirection now). Don't fret, the super graphic stuff will return. The foursome will still be a thing (that second dream wasn't meaningless) and I have some sexy ideas to write about.**

 **Let me know what you think. What do you like about my prose? How can I improve? Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **Feel free to leave ideas (character match-ups, prompts, etc) for future chapters or stories.**

 **And thanks for reading!**


	19. Love

Finn awoke with Bubblegum cradled against his torso. She was already conscious, watching him expectantly, clearly waiting for his first reaction. He smiled and so did she.

The room looked much different in the light of day. The furniture was unrecognizable, all encased in a thin layer of wax. Their clothes and the red jelly beans were scattered about, and now looked like a mess more than anything. The bedding had fallen to the floor; the couple only had each other for warmth through the night.

Bonnibel nuzzled against his neck. The action only reaffirmed his adoration for her; he felt no differently now than he had before. He had to tell her what he'd discovered, but he wasn't sure how. The human mulled his feelings over in silent contemplation, trying to find the best approach.

Meanwhile, her mind worked through a similar dilemma. Never before had a plan so spectacularly backfired—and for the better, at that. Princess Bubblegum felt the same as he, and was just as afraid to admit it. The petty jealousy that formerly fueled her had melted away in the ecstacy of their evening. If their time together that night was genuine—and it surely seemed so—she didn't have to worry about competition. Marceline...Flame Princess...every last woman in Ooo couldn't take Finn away. He was already hers.

They looked at each other again and both attempted to speak.

"Y-you go first, Peeb—Bonnibel," he said.

"I—well...I just wanted to say that...Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I...love you too."

Though they both liked hearing it aloud, neither became any more excited by the admission. They both already knew.

* * *

They continued to hold each other well into the morning. It wasn't until Peppermint Butler came knocking that they finally changed position. The candy man—privy to the events of that evening—eventually forced his way into the room. As happy as he was for his monarch, he wasn't comfortable being absent for so long. With him he pulled a cart overflowing with food, and he prepared them a breakfast in bed.

After he'd left—and they'd replenished their energy—the couple started talking things over. Bubblegum was prepared to make their status "officially official". That is, she wanted to announce his knighthood and their relationship to the Council of Ooo Royalty and, by extension, to her own citizens. The logistics were ambiguous—whether he'd move out of the Tree Fort, become royalty himself, or be made unavailable to the other princesses was uncertain. Not even Bonnibel seemed to know. It was an unprecedented situation, and they'd be figuring things out together.

Even more complicated would be his other pre-existing relationships. Family and friends aside, Finn was worried of how this would affect Marceline and Phoebe. As always, he was a hero first—and hurting those closest to him was inexcusable.

"Bonnibel, what about Marcy and FP?" he asked.

"What about them?"

"We all seemed to be...getting along? Y'know? An' they're expecting a big group Tier 15 sesh too. If we're official, does that mean we shouldn't—"

"Do you still want to?"

The human's mind went into overdrive. There didn't seem to be an appropriate answer—one that wouldn't reap regret. Truthfully, he did still want to sleep with the other women, though this interest was purely physical. He decided he wouldn't lie; dishonesty three hours into their relationship wouldn't bode well.

"...yes. But Bonnibel, it's not like I'm into them that way, it's just—"

"Whoa, Finn—calm down." She scooted closer and took his hand. "I'm not upset. It's cool with me; I know it's just your good nature...and impressive libido," she laughed.

"Bonnibel, I—"

"Y'know you don't have to call me 'Bonnibel' all the time, right?"

"Huh?"

"It's far too... _proper_ coming from you. I just thought 'Prubs' or 'Peebles' would give the wrong impression last night."

"What impression did you want?"

"The truth—that we were _making love_. Not just...goofin' off."

The princess blushed at her own words and looked away. The hero coaxed her to face him once more, and they kissed.

* * *

That afternoon, Finn returned to the Tree Fort to inform B-MO and Jake. When told, the little robot squealed excitedly and scurried off. More than likely, he was heading to the bathroom to inform 'Football' of the news. Jake, however, remained standing as he had—completely still, devoid of any discernible reaction.

"Jake, buddy? You okay?"

Ever so slightly, the dog began to quiver. His face contorted into a pained expression, sweat dripping down his brow. His cheeks grew red, his fists clenched, toes curled. He struggled to breathe, forcing shallow breaths between closed teeth. Then, finally, he broke.

His well-intentioned—but ultimately desultory—facade shattered like glass, and the familiar, jovial Jake burst forth. His deep, hearty chuckles filled the room. Tears streamed down his cheeks. And his hands, now grown to the height of the ceiling, pulled Finn in for a suffocating embrace.

"Good Grod, dude—that's _fantastic_!" he cried. "I knew you'd find someone one day—it's just—just...so _beautiful_ …an'—an' you..." the dog's following words were lost to joyful sobbing.

* * *

Much like that morning, the human set aside time to talk. Jake was elated—since he'd found happiness with Lady, all he ever wanted was the same for his younger bro. They discussed the how and why of the previous day. And the physicality that transcended lust, which the dog further confirmed as a sign of love. Finn even told him about his second premonition dream and the Cosmic Owl's deciphering of the first. Then he remembered the bird's last request…

"Oh yeah—dude, do you have, like, some kinda beef with the CO?" he asked.

Jake looked ashamed. "Oh uh...I got mad last time I was at Prismo's...kinda took it out on him. It's all good now. _Especially_ —" he stretched himself around the hero and pulled tight, "—now that he's helped my best bud get his lovely lady."

The duo laughed then broke apart. Everything important had been discussed, so they settled down to eat dinner.

* * *

The conversation lasted through the meal and lingered into the night. The guys sat in the living room playing a video game on B-MO. Finn was reiterating—for what was the thousandth time, though his brother was far from disinterested—how he couldn't stop thinking about Bubblegum when their phone rang.

His eyes still fixed on the robot's screen, Jake stretched an arm out to pick up.

"Hello? _Speak of the devil!_ Hey girl, we've been talkin' all day an'—huh? Sure. But I was gonna—well, I guess I could—secret? What're you guys up to, anyway? Yeah, yeah—okay. Just don't be up to nothing no good, 'cause he's pretty set on gettin'—okay, okay. Mmhmm. G'night."

"What was that about?" the human asked.

"Oh, uh...nothin'. Just...Lady wantin' to know if I can come over tomorrow."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It's short and sappy, but I needed a transition into the final chapter. That's right-Chapter 20 will mark the end of this story! If all goes to plan, it'll be especially long-potentially 3000+ words of lemony goodness.**

 **I know my writing isn't at its best here (just in a funk today, honestly) but I'd still love your criticism. Let me know how I can improve.**

 **Feel free to leave ideas for future stories (character match-ups, prompts, etc). Now that we're nearing the end, it's the perfect time to offer 'em up.**

 **As always, thanks for reading! And thanks for sticking with me through this unexpectedly long fic. I hope to see you again with the next one!**


	20. Tier 37

Jake's attitude was markedly different after the phone call. Suddenly, it was as though their time was limited—the dog urged him to finish with his game, then sent B-MO off to recharge. Even stranger, he demanded that Finn take a shower before bed. Neither brother typically cared for showers or baths; they'd often forget and go days without them. In fact, they relied on the little robot's alarm system to remember.

But Finn didn't protest. He cleaned himself and changed into his pajamas, then curled up in his sleeping bag. Meanwhile, it seemed Jake had already fallen asleep. He laid in his little drawer, unmoving. After taking a moment to appreciate his good fortune, the hero blew out his bedside candle, flooding the bedroom in darkness.

* * *

From the outskirts of rest, he was dragged back into the moment. Somewhere in the Tree Fort, he heard footsteps...whispers...giggling? Originating from a floor below, light flickered up the walls and danced on the Fort ceiling. Someone was walking around with a lit candle—by the intensity of the light, perhaps a whole candelabra.

Finn slowly climbed out of his sack, being careful not to make noise. He didn't want to give away his position. With light feet, he walked over to the drawer.

"Jake," he whispered. "Jake—get up, dude. Intruders."

The human gave him a poke. Nothing. He tried again, more forceful. Still, nothing. He grabbed his brother, intending to shake him, and found he was holding a yellow pillow. It had been placed carefully, bunched and folded to emulate the sleeping dog.

 _What the Glob…_

The sounds from downstairs became louder. Either the burglars thought the place was empty or they simply didn't care. The latter concerned him—how powerful were these men that they'd break into homes so brazenly? He tiptoed back to the bed and grabbed his sword from the floor. It wasn't worth confronting these guys alone; he may have had the high ground, but he'd need to climb down the ladder-way to reach them. He'd be remarkably vulnerable, back turned and aim obstructed. No—without Jake, he wasn't going to charge them. If they proceeded to the bedroom, he decided, he'd give it his all. Otherwise, it was wisest to wait them out.

And so he positioned himself beside the branch that housed the ladder rungs, sword held at the ready. Their whispers drew nearer. They were undoubtedly headed his way. Then their footsteps could no longer be heard; they were climbing up. Finn squeezed the hilt tighter. A bead of sweat trickled down his temple. He adjusted his stance, ensuring he'd have a clear swing. Something rose through the blackness in front of him.

He delivered his weapon with enough strength to fell a tree, yet it stopped dead on contact.

" _Ow!_ "

The blade was pulled forward and torn forcibly from his grip. His adversary dropped it, and he heard it clatter on the landing below them.

"Dude—what was that for?"

It waved a hand and every candle in the Fort burst to life. Standing—hovering, rather—before him was the Vampire Queen. She had a deep gash in her forehead, exposing a small section of her skull. In a matter of seconds, the wound thinned and sealed itself shut, becoming indistinguishable from the surrounding tissue. Marcy lifted a hand and rubbed the spot, as though nursing a mild bruise.

"M-M-Marceline?!"

" _Yeah_. Who'd you think it was, dingus? You could'a killed me!"

She hovered forward and snickered at her own remark. Without missing a beat, she pulled the hero in close and planted a kiss.

"Heard you've been sleepin' around," she said.

"Oh..uh...I—"

"Jeeze, Finnie. Ya gotta own it. Ladies love a little confidence." She turned back to the ladder. "Bonnie, what's the hold up?"

"Not all of us can _float_ ," came the princess' voice. Her head popped up and smiled brightly. "Hello _Sir_ Finn."

"Oh please—you're not gonna call him that all night, are you?"

"And what if I do?"

"I swear I'll go home right now—"

"Okay, okay—I won't. So Finn...you up for a little _fun_?"

"Right now? Well, Jake's missing, I've gotta—"

"He's at Lady's," the vampire interjected. "Bonnie called earlier, told him to take a hike."

"Oh...what about Flame Princess?"

"What? Are _we_ not good enough for you?"

"No! I mean—it's just—I didn't—"

"Marcy," Bubblegum said. "Don't tease him so much. She's here too, downstairs. She's a little... _hindered_ at the moment."

"Hindered?"

"Reverse Flame Shield," Marceline said. "Powerful, unusual magics—Simon nabbed me a potion from Wizard City. Has side effects though; she can't fly, shoot fire…y'know, the usual fire peep biz."

"But she also won't explode and kill us all," Peebles added.

"Yeah—that too. She's uh...not used to _not_ flying, so she's waiting down below. Says she doesn't wanna risk coming up the ladder; she's never used one before."

"Wow," he responded. "So, er...Prubs, did you tell them 'bout—"

"Oh she told us. She told _all_ of Ooo. 'Emergency' royalty meeting an' everything. Practically danced around the table, bragging 'bout her new boyfriend." Finn blushed. "And let me tell ya, the other princesses were _pissed_."

"Don't listen to her, Finn. It was a very formal, polite announcement," Bonnibel said. "Though...they _were_ pretty ticked."

"Well…" he continued. "You're okay with it, right Marcy? And Phoebe?"

"I'm not jealous, if that's what you're asking," she joked. "Bon-bon, in her _vast_ and _boundless_ generosity, says we can still share—as if I wouldn't just take you anyway." She ran her serpentine tongue up his neck and chuckled. "So I'm all good. FP wasn't lookin' for a BF anyway, so she's good too. She just wanted _this_."

Marceline grabbed his member through his pajamas and gave it a squeeze.

Bubblegum stepped onto the landing and swatted her hand away.

"Alright, that's enough. We're not starting just yet. So, where should we do this? Marcy's house is trashed. My room's still being de-waxed. Phoebe's hut is...on fire. And your bed is definitely too small. Any ideas?"

"I know a place," Marcy said.

* * *

The three descended to Phoebe's level. She and Finn swapped pleasantries. She congratulated him and, with a little bitterness in her tone, said he'd be happiest with Bubblegum.

Marceline worked without any regard for their conversation—the others could tell she was getting eager. The Queen paused and focused for a moment, then threw her arms forward dramatically. In a burst of light, a turquoise portal consumed the wall nearest them.

"So...is the Nightosphere... _safe_?" Flame Princess asked.

Finn and Marcy exchanged glances, and she blushed. He'd saved her from her father's amulet a few months prior. Neither had been back to the dimension since.

Bubblegum stepped in and said, "Absolutely."

"Wait, Prubs—you've been there?" Finn asked.

"Yeah...years ago." Now she and the vampire exchanged glances. "Marceline is the heir; as her guests, we'll be safe."

"'Sides, my dad isn't home. He's off doin' some kind of evil overlord stuff—he won't be back at the castle for days."

The group walked into the portal together. All but Marcy were hesitant to enter.

"Is her dad, like, a demon or somethin'?" Phoebe whispered to Finn.

"Yeah. He's a bad dude. But Jake an' I have kicked his buns before," he responded.

She smiled in turn. The hero's feats never ceased to amaze her.

* * *

On the other side, they emerged in the castle of Hunson Abadeer. As his daughter said, he was currently absent. Outside the window, the usual chaotic scenery was visible: vast fields of suffering demons, going about their painful existence in the quasi-society of the Nightosphere. Flame Princess gawked at the sight. It amazed her to see a world where fire was so ubiquitous; in Ooo, it was well contained to her own kingdom.

"Bedroom's this way," Marceline said, floating toward an adjacent hall.

"You still keep your room here, after all this time?" Bubblegum asked.

"More Dad's decision than mine. Not like anyone else is living here. He figures if he leaves it, I'll be more inclined to visit and, y'know, eventually take over the throne. This is it."

The four stopped outside an enormous set of doors. On one, an old, yellowed piece of paper was taped up. It read: " **Marcy's Room - KEEP OUT!** " She threw open the doors and hovered in, the other three following.

The decor was macabre—most things were constructed of bones and skulls (which looked a little too human for Finn's comfort). Cobwebs littered the space. The furniture was surprisingly ornate, all upholstered in a deep maroon. Here and there, a cushion's corner was gray, having once been made the snack of a young Marceline.

What really stood out, however, was the bed. It was enormous, spanning the majority of the rear wall, and was wide enough to comfortably hold all four of them.

"Pretty sweet, huh?"

Finn and Phoebe nodded. Bonnie smiled, feeling less like a stranger here than they. She remembered the fond times she'd spent in this room, door closed and locked, many decades prior.

"Then let's do this!"

* * *

Despite the Queen's enthusiasm, the group's energy remained rather tame. In a group of four, getting things started wasn't intuitive. All the women reached for Finn simultaneously, then stopped, yielding to one another. The human, with only two hands, didn't know who to exclude—and refused to initiate at all.

Marceline rolled her eyes and chose to bypass the confusion. She tore Bubblegum's blouse off with one hand and pulled Flame Princess in with the other. The hero couldn't help but gawk. Phoebe resisted the kiss at first but, feeling the vampire's experienced tongue, gave in. Bonnibel instinctually reached to hide her chest; she was wearing nothing beneath the shirt. Sensing her champion's interest, she dropped her hands and let him look.

While the other two were busy, she approached and took him in her arms. Her lips were as sweet as ever. He plunged his tongue in her mouth and greedily partook of her taste, much to her delight. The princess let a hand wander and gripped him through his shorts. Finn moaned at the unexpected touch, and moved to explore her as well.

Suddenly—as both were distracted with each other—Marcy peeled Bonnie away and gave her the same treatment. She and FP were huddled beside them, the group now bundled whole. The vampire, stride and focus unfazed, pressed Phoebe's head towards the human, forcing their lips together.

Behind the Shield, she felt cooler. Cooler than the reverse, at least. Yet he could still feel the difference in warmth as his tongue danced into her mouth. She emulated he and Marceline—her kissing was much more skillful than before. As quickly as they'd started, they were stopped. Once more, the Queen was shifting their pairings.

With expert fluidity, she placed the two princesses together. They continued as though uninterrupted; Finn wasn't sure if they even noticed the change. Then the vampire grabbed him by the neck and reeled him to herself. She took him with more vigor than she had the others. Her hands swept over his body frantically, appreciating his every detail before they traded again. Marceline had waited the longest for this—she was becoming restless, whether or not she cared to admit it.

The hero returned her intensity and played with her nipples through her sweater. She moaned zealously in response. After a moment, she tore away and pulled the garment off. The vampire hovered higher, bringing her bare breasts in line with Finn's face. He dove in and let his tongue wander. Her nipples were delectable and her sighs of delight were exhilarating.

Again, his partner was pulled away too soon. Now Bubblegum was facilitating the rearrangement; her hand gripped the back of Marcy's jeans and guided her to the bed. Phoebe followed alongside her, and she motioned for the human to join.

Atop the mattress, their positioning came more naturally. Finn was brought to the middle, squeezed tight between Bubblegum and Flame Princess, and the Vampire Queen floated above. As fun as it was, their continued kissing was becoming mundane to Marceline. She hovered toward the headboard, dragging Phoebe with her.

"Ugh—Marcy! What're you doing?" she asked.

"Showin' you a good time," the vampire responded. She punctuated the answer with a kiss, which immediately soothed the fire elemental. "Finn—c'mere."

She directed the hero between FP's thighs and had him rest on his hands and knees.

"Bonnie—you're here."

She pulled the princess beneath him and tore his shorts free. His throbbing member flung forward and slapped Bubblegum on the cheek. Her shock was short-lived; quickly, she took him in her mouth and went to work. Marceline floated beside the human and settled onto the bedspread.

"Finnie, let me show you somethin'. Phoebe—ditch the clothes."

Flame Princess obeyed; her outfit faded from view. Stuck within the Flame Shield, it seemed to melt inwards, becoming a part of her body. The vampire gave him a reassuring look, then proceeded. Her tongue wound its way between FP's folds, drawing a loud shriek in response.

"Marcy, you're hurting her!"

Her mouth otherwise occupied, she simply shook her head in disagreement. She scooted closer and wrapped her lips around her, sucking delicately on her labia. The fire elemental relaxed and began to moan softly, clearly enjoying the sensation. Marceline worked her way upward and focused on her clit. She licked and kissed at it, each touch sending shivers through her body.

With a dramatic smack of the lips, she pulled away and smiled at him.

"See? That's how you show a girl some love. Try it…"

She pushed the back of his head, bringing the bewildered hero closer. He picked up her methods quickly, renewing Phoebe's ecstasy. Marceline coached him on.

"Good. Good. Keep doing that. Press your tongue inside—yes. Suck on her—wow, kid. You're a natural. Hey, Bonnie—has Finn eaten you out yet?"

She pulled the length from her mouth and said, "He hasn't," then hurriedly resumed.

"Huh...well, keep doin' what you're doin', dude."

The human didn't even acknowledge her, having become totally consumed in his task. The vampire floated off the bed and moved behind him. He was crouched with his butt lifted into the air, entirely exposed. She couldn't resist. Hungrily, she gripped his cheeks and extended her tongue to its target. He gasped in surprise but was shortly soothed by the sensation. The Queen stroked his prostate, flooding him with bliss. Between her and Peebles, he struggled to focus on Phoebe.

Marceline pulled her hands away and enlarged them. They grew into long, disorderly tendrils and snaked down the bed, gliding alongside Bubblegum. The gray vines crept into her pants and pulled them down, exposing the princess fully. They doubled back and slid toward her wet folds. At their touch, Bonnibel shuddered but was not surprised—she was well-versed in the methods of the shapeshifter. The vampire's new appendages filled her to the brim and massage her g-spot.

All four moaned in ecstasy, but Finn was the first to burst. The human convulsed and filled Bonnibel's throat, all the while maintaining his attention for Phoebe. His tongue remained at work until Marcy pulled him away. Her tendrils stretched into a maze over the bed, rearranging the group. The hero was set aside on his back. Flame Princess was placed on top of him and his still-erect member was guided inside her. Bubblegum was pulled alongside the pair, face up. And the vampire settled atop her.

Without prompting, Phoebe bounced on Finn's length, eager to resume her pleasure. The mass of gray vines disentangled and found new targets. A couple wound their way between either princess' breasts and began working on their nipples. Another took the place of the vampire's tongue, squeezing its way inside the human. Meanwhile, Marceline sprouted another accessory between her legs and hurriedly ditched her jeans.

The gray member resembled that of the hero and instilled similar delight in Bonnibel. Marcy smiled at Bonnie's reaction—the old trick always managed to excite her—then lifted both of her partner's legs into the air. Their pace was forceful; the enormous bed shook beneath them. Both were swept from their senses by the euphoria. Bubblegum came and fell limp against the sheets, too tired to cry out. The Queen lost focus—the myriad of tendrils grew sluggish. Her vision blurred. And her form shifted.

Marceline became the tentacled monster she often embodied—though now her transformation was for lack of control, not intimidation. The beast spilled over her partner, nearly suffocating her, and shuddered violently. Marcy's moans were blunt and subdued, muffled within the mass of dark flesh.

Shortly, the recognizable form of the vampire was restored. She hovered absentmindedly, completely spent, and gradually descended back to the bedspread. Even as she settled alongside Bonnie, who watched her in amusement, she hadn't snapped back to reality. Her head came to rest on the princess' right arm and the duo cuddled as old lovers would.

"You okay?" Bubblegum giggled.

It took a few seconds for the question to register. "Yeah...been a while since I've shapeshifted in the sack."

Beside them, Finn and Phoebe ravished one another—apparently unaware of what had just transpired. The couple restlessly switched positions, thrusting and grinding, as though competing for the next climax.

Bonnibel whispered in the Queen's ear, earning a smirk. Marceline carried out the suggestion and flicked a wrist in Flame Princess' direction. The fire elemental paused abruptly, as though frozen in time. Her flesh grew brighter, her form less distinct. The blue Flame Shield warped, struggling to contain her energy.

Suddenly, she began to quiver. The human, who was currently pinned beneath her, fell back against the bed, consumed with pleasure. FP became animated once more, and shook forcibly. Both wailed in delight. Her light peaked then settled, her breath slowed, and she collapsed sideways onto the two women. A final moan sounded from the hero as his member slid free. His seed spilled from her folds and pooled on the comforter.

"W-w-what w-w-was th-that?" Flame Princess asked.

"Pyrokinesis," Marcy answered with a snicker. "Don't often get a chance to use that one…'specially not in bed."

"Where did you get that power, anyway?" Bonnie asked.

"Dunno. I discovered it back when I used to fool around in the Fire Kingdom. Maybe it's a Nightosphere thing."

Finn finally managed to catch his breath. "That...was... _algebraic_!"

"For the record, if not for that Reverse Flame Shield, this whole castle would be rubble right now," the vampire said. "And you'd all be dead."

* * *

Everyone was exhausted. After a while, Phoebe and Finn crawled over to the women. The human found himself pressed between Marceline and Bubblegum, with Flame Princess lying on top of him. His girlfriend kissed his neck softly and whispered what she'd be doing to him later that evening. Despite his exertion, the hero still managed to blush.

"So, uh…" he said. "What was _that_ , then?"

"What do you mean?" Peebles asked.

"I mean, what tier was that?"

The princess looked across to the Queen, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Huh. I dunno, I guess that'd be...37?" Marcy said. "Anal is 16...all the two-person stuff follows that...roleplay is, like, 19? Then...whips and chains are 25, I think. A threesome is 36, so it's gotta be Tier 37."

Bubblegum sighed. "I never liked Jake's tier system anyway."

" _Jake's_ tier system?"

"Yeah—long ago, he said we had to refer to sex stuff by tiers. Something about not corrupting you too early, or he'd be a bad brother...yeah, it was stupid. Nobody really uses them anymore."

"Oh."

The group quieted once more and wallowed in their bliss until, unexpectedly, a sound was heard from down the hall. A door opened and closed.

"What's this? A portal in the living room?" came a familiar voice. "Marceline, are you visiting?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Alright, that's all folks! Thank you everyone for following along with my first Adventure Time fanfic! It's been a blast but, honestly, I'm excited to start on some new material. This carried on a little long for my taste, though I have certainly enjoyed the journey. And, of course, I had to end it on a cliffhanger!**

 **I intend to do more one-shot stuff from now on. Shorter stories for sure. If you're interested, I may consider doing a small sequel detailing Hunson's reaction. Let me know.**

 **As always, reviews and criticism are appreciated! Now that the story's complete, take a step back and tell me what could've been better. Re-reading it, I did notice a few (minor) plot holes, some misleading foreshadowing, and a few nonsensical details here and there. Be harsh. I need to improve, and honesty is the best remedy.**

 **Also, I'd like to apologize for the long delay of the complete final chapter. I was waiting for some suggestions to come through and I lost track of time. On that note, your suggestions for future stories are still more than welcome! Feel free to PM or review with suggestions for plots, character match-ups, prompts, etc.**

 **And thanks for reading!**


End file.
